The Reluctant Teacher
by Seanolly
Summary: When Asgard is in need of Midgardian knowledge and lifestyle, Frigga sees an opportunity available to a human, Rowena. The only problem is when it comes to the position for Rowena when she becomes the teacher, she finds that she is forced and under circumstances, she cannot run away, not when Loki becomes involved. Pre- Thor
1. The Planted Seed

**This story is before they ever meet the Avengers or before they ever went dealt with the humans. I haven't written in a while, so I hope you will all enjoy this. Short chapter but it'll get much better. Promise!**

* * *

"We are in need of a teacher." Queen Frigga said in a calm tone as she slowly paced back and forth in front of her husband and King, the Allfather. "How would we benefit from them? I find them tolerable enough but to have a Midgard teacher, teaching the children of Asgard. Nonetheless, our children too?" there was a hint of annoyance and the Queen could hear it.

"They are hardly children, my love. They are grown and I know they will benefit from this. They will learn the ways and lifestyle of Midgards so they will be prepared. Think about it, if ever an opportunity arises and they must go to Midgard, they will need to have the knowledge and information so they can go forth in confidence." The Queen was making a very fair point, she had been thinking about this for quite sometime. It was just trying to convince the Allfather for this to happen.

King Odin watched her as she paced back and forth, "One would almost think that you favor the Midgardians. You were always interested in their history and their medicines." He said with a small grin. Frigga seemed to have been taken by surprise as she stopped while her golden dress swayed a bit. Holding her head up high, she couldn't deny it; she was very much interested with the way they lived too. The way humans hold love for one another and the way they socialize. "I feel that I also have an interest in the way their minds work. I'd like to think I would benefit from the education too."

Odin nodded his head and gave a heavy sigh, "My Queen, do what you must. Find this, teacher, bring them here and make them into a slave."

"A slave? I believe that it's uncessar-"

"I don't want them to run around the halls, with no warrant. I don't trust humans all together. In time, we will let them roam, but I want all eyes on the teacher you plan on taking."

"As you wish."

"Have you found someone to take this position?" Odin asked as he stood up from his throne and walked towards her

"I have." She smiled at him

"And is this teacher good?

"I believe she is perfect."

"She? A women! Why not ever a man? Women teach in Midgard?"

" Yes and they have for many years. I find that this women is very smart and strong. I have watched her for sometime and I feel that she would share her knowledge and not be afraid of a challenge."

"A challenge? How would she be a challenge? Is she a fighter? I'm sure Thor would go a few rounds with her if she wasn't a human and so frail"

"She is not easily persuaded and she is a bit of a hardass, as the humans would say." She said while she painted a smile on her face. Odin seemed to notice her smile and smiled back, nodding his head he said, "You shall have it. Bring her here at once."


	2. Rowena

Rowena wanted to throw a book at the students at the other end of the table. They were too busy giggling, they reeked of marijuana, and it was finals week. Concentration was key for Rowena but that didn't seem to be happening. Fixing her glasses on her face she gave a heavy sigh and thought, _'I'm so not prepared for this. I need more time.' _

A big history exam was coming and it was her make or break. She wanted this badly more then anyone since she's been in school for almost six years and to graduate would be an amazing feat. It was a personal goal she had since she was a kid, most kids would say it but they would never get as far as she wanted to.

At the age of 27, she thought she would have had a job doing some research with the big wigs at the Smithsonian, but no, she was still in College trying to finish. After all, her tuition was piling up and a full time job at a bar at night was not paying for much, except for her living expensis, her cost for books, and whatever else she needed.

Closing her eyes and inhaling hard, she felt her breath coming short; grabbing her inhaler from her bag she shook it and inhaled it deeply. Rowena had a hard time keeping herself calm, she didn't have an anger issue, and she just hated immaturity and wanted the ungrads to go somewhere else.

She was known for not having a filter when she was not in the mood. It was something she wished she could control, but sometimes it just came pouring out. At times she wished she was just passive enough but with the way she grew up, it was necessary. In a Foster care home with a bunch of guys, it was necessary. Also with all the fights she had gotten into when she was in school, sometimes violence was the only way she could get her message across. The girl was angry, what did you expect from a girl whom was taken away from her parents?

Then life taught her to be calm and be real. Hurting someone wasn't the way to get your point across. Rowena found that words were the most powerful way to get your point across and the right way of saying it will make a world of a difference.

Time was passing by and she didn't seem to be having any luck on studying. The undergrads were getting louder and louder and no one was telling them to be quiet in the Library. It was almost 6 and she had to head to the bar and nothing was accomplished. Rowena didn't seem to care already; she grabbed a book from the shelf and beamed in the middle of the undergrads table. Making a loud noise and making them shut up very quickly. Her aim was pretty good, since it hit the middle of the table, it didn't hit any of them but they were in shock very quickly. They all looked at her and she said, "Gentlemen, your silence is very much appreciated. Thank you very much." Giving a small smile she grabbed her bag and her books and walked off.

Not bothering to look back she walked on, bumping into someone tall who was wearing a slacks with a button down longs sleeve shirt. Looking up at the stranger, and Asian man with a bun on his head, he had a dark glare and looked very pale, she gave small nod and said, "Sorry." and continued on.

* * *

The Queen summoned Hogun to the Bifrost, as she waited there, Heimdall stood next to her. Protective and regal, he waited for Hogun while Frigga talked to him. "Do you think I've made the right choice?" she asked him. His deep voice was soft with her, "I believe you know what you are doing and you know what is right, my Queen." As he continued to gaze out to the sky. "Patronizing me does not become you." She said while pacing back and forth, this time her pace was not as calming as she was with the King.

"I'm sorry my Queen." He bowed his head in shame.

"Tell me and tell me truly, how do you like of her?" she asked him.

Heimdall was silent, he watched her from afar and could see why the Queen would pick a teacher as her, she was smart, gifted, and knew she had no other relatives so no one would miss her but he attitude was not what he would have chosen.

"This girl has all the makings of being the perfect teacher for the children of Asgard but her character, I question."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I have reason to believe that one of your sons will be in conflict with her at all times, while the other may be smitened by her characteristics. She may not be of great beauty but she is beautiful in an unlikely way we Asgardians will not come to understand." Heimdall was truthful to the end as the Queen thought about what he was saying.

"Do you mean to say that Thor may be in conflict with-" she was about to ask Heimdall when she saw Hogun, approaching. It was better not to talk of these matters in front of Hogun; she'd rather not have word relay back to Thor or Loki. Frigga knew they would not agree to this and she felt it was best to not let them have a word in.

Hoping off his horse with grace he walked up to the Queen and kneeled before her. "I'm here at your service my Queen." he said and rose up.

"I trust Thor and Loki did not see you leave?"

"No, my Queen. They were in disposed."

"Good. I have a task that I must ask of you."

* * *

It was a Sunday night and the bar was surprisingly busy, especially on a finals week, it was not what she was expecting. She just wanted to go back to her dorm and study but going home early tonight was out of the question.

Orders after orders, she made the drinks as they requested. On any given Sunday she would be happy to work but she was exhausted. Her co-worker, Ann, could tell that she was not in the best moods. Not even the music could sway her mood; there was something about rock and roll that just made her day but not today.

"Talk to me darling, what is that matter with you?" she asked her. Rowena shrugged as she wiped the bar counter, "I couldn't concentrate on my studying because of some idiot undergrads. I have three big exams coming up and I feel so unprepared. I want to just get it over with and get a job! You know what I mean? I want an internship with the big guys!" she said as with a big grin on her mind.

"I know what you mean, but why did you pick history? Of all the subjects to go to school for, you pick the most boring one."

"It's not as boring as you may think, it's actually quite fun! If you add in mythologies from around the world, it's absolutely the best reading material you can have. Better then that Twilight shit you love so much." Rowena laughed at her.

"Twilight is not shit!"

"Yeah, whatever hunny. To each his own."

"I'll have you know that the books were way better then the movie."

"Okay, I can agree with you on that but that doesn't mean it was a good movie or a good book."

"The whole romance involved is so damn cute! Like that guy in the corner of the bar, he's pretty hot." Ann said while tapping her shoulders, Rowena looked over to where Ann was talking about, but there was nobody on the corner. "What are you talking about? I don't see anyone over there." Rowena tip-toed looking over the crowds of the faces. It didn't help that she was short in general but she wasn't that short that she wasn't able to see.

"I swear I just saw him! He was pretty hot, had nice arms too. I could see them through his tight longsleeve." Ann tried looking around for him, while Rowena rolled her eyes. "You really gotta cut it out with that creepy hot guy in the corner thing, it's not exactly healthy for you to find that hot."

"Speaking finding guys attractive, you need to find yourself a guy. Honestly, you need to get laid." Ann wasn't ashamed of being a straight arrow; "I bet I could find a guy for you? Then again, the clothes you're wearing just say's you're not trying. And those glasses are ridiculous." As she scanned her clothing, she was wearing a gray tank top that was at least decent but her shorts were faded black.

"Ann, that is the point of this clothes as for the glasses, they define me." She gave a smug smile and shook her head. In all honesty, she didn't have the money to buy new clothes. If it was necessary, she'd go and buy clothes but with her job and schoolwork it was just not possible. Rowena changed the subject, "Get these guys over here, I gotta get those guys on this side." She said to her while walking to the other end, grabbing some mugs.

For springtime in Chicago, it was rather chilly and she only wore shorts and a tank top in a bar since it was hot and she was constantly on the move. Rowena never felt comfortable exposing her skin when it came to walking home at night. Especially with the amount of people out at night, she didn't want to be a target. Changing into her bootcut jeans, leaving her tank top on and putting on her gray and pink flannel over it, and her trusty chucks. If she did spend money on her attire, it was always for her shoes.

The bar had another half and hour till closing but she asked Ann to cover the rest of her shift. "Ann, you are a lifesaver! Thank you for taking the rest of my shift. I really need to cram down on my work. Especially when my paper is on Norse Mythology, it's some complicated stuff. Not the subject I had I wanted but it was assigned to me." Telling her while folding her flannel sleeves to her elbows.

"No problem Row! I'll do it for you any day but if you keep talking shit about Twilight, I will have the right mind to tell you no."

"All because I said the truth?"

"It's an opinion!"

"True but here's the truth, Ann Rice, had better vampires. She puts your sparkly boys to shame."

"Fuck off!" Ann told her as she laughed, "But really, darling, you need to go on a shopping spree because this look is not working." Sneering at her while laughing.

"Sure, as soon as I get a ton of cash or if I find a sugar daddy and chances are that I won't get either of them."

"You don't know that?"

"Yeah, this coming from the girl who pines over a fictional character whose a billionare and is a sex freak." Rowena said as she smiled.

"I'll have you know that he's the most sexy fictional character ever! Unlike you who reads about people from history and think that they are hot."

"First off, they were alive and they are not hot. Well, maybe there were a few but that doesn't count. They just had an amazing mind and some of them were way ahead of their time. Their passion to strive for the good things in life, that is sexy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear it. Get going before I change my mind." They hugged each other and waved goodbye. "If I find a guy, I'll let you know." She beckoned to her as she walked away. "You better!" Ann bellowed back. She didn't think that it would be the last time she would see Rowena.

* * *

Show me love!


	3. No Screaming in Space

Rowena, walked out of the bar and made her way towards the dorms, it was only a few blocks away and it was surprisingly busy for a Sunday. She felt a little better about walking since there were some normal people walking around. Looking at her watch, it was almost 1 in the morning and she figured she could cram at least an hour of studying. As she continued walking, she realized she was walking way too fast and her breathing was becoming slightly uneven. As she reached for her bag she realized from the corner of her eye that someone was following her.

It was strange because she swore it was that same man from the library. He didn't seem to stop; he just passed her as if she was just a leave on the ground. Rowena was in shock for a moment, she thought for sure that he was following her but he was just passing by. Breathing a sigh of relief, she practiced slowing down her breathing. Her doctor told her to try and practice without her inhaler whenever she feels that it may be a minor asthma attack.

Slowly she walked and breathed in and out as she kept an eye on the man whom she thought was following her. But quickly her attention changed when she heard someone honking their horn at a bystander. As she looked back to see the man, he was gone. _'Maybe he went into one of the buildings' _she thought to herself.

As she continued to walk she passed an ally way and stopped when in front was a little girl. But this wasn't a normal girl, it was a girl wearing a white dress with gold sheer, her sleeves were golden lace. It was something she had never seen, not in the streets of Chicago at least to say. Her hair was a beautiful blonde, her cheeks had a rose color and her eyes were a bright blue but something was different about these eyes. It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"Hello." She couldn't help but say as she walked near her, "what are you doing here?"

The little girl just smiled at her and said with a quiet tone, "Can you help me?"

"I can! Are you lost?" she asked as she walked towards her and kneeled by her. The little girl raised her arm and touched her hair, "You have nice dark hair." She told her. Rowena was taken back by her comment, "And you look absolutely adorable! You shouldn't be here in the streets around this time!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking for someone." She pouted and gave her a hug. Rowena was taken back by this but hugged her back, she smelled like wild flowers and a hint of vanilla. It was apparent that she was well taken care off. "Oh my dear, this is not the place for you." she laughed in surprise, pulling away from the hug she touched her shoulders and then her hands, "Who are you looking for around here? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents." Shaking her head.

"Then how did you get here?"

"I like your eyes, what color are they?" she leaned in and gently touched her face and adjusted her glasses, as she looked deep in her eyes.

"Their hazel, but you said you were looking for someone, who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a teacher and I think I found one!"

"What do you mean? I don't understand-" she said as the little girl started sprinting into the alleyway. "Hey, No!" yelled as Rowena quickly ran after her, suddenly her motherly instincts were kicking in, she didn't know why but it just came to her. "Come back!" she yelled after her. The sounds of the little girl gigging were echoing in the alleyway, it was hard to pinpoint where she was. Then suddenly the giggling changed to a cry, "Help me!" she cried. Rowena was running and searching, looking behind the trash and any places that she could hide. It was becoming harder for Rowena to breath since she didn't use her inhaler yet. It felt like the whole earth was moving because she couldn't stay still, she leaned against the wall as she tried to gather her breathing. The echoes were becoming louder and louder in her ear, "Hold on! I'm coming!" she yelled out with whatever strength she had.

Then she felt a pinch on by her neck and her back; it felt like her whole body just gave out. Her body couldn't move but she could feel that her breathing was not restored; she was trying to gasp for air. A strong set of hands grabbed her and picked her up, bridal style. She was gasping for air as she said, wheezed the word, "Bag." The inhaler was inside her bag but she didn't know if this stranger was going to help. Rowena looked to her rescuer and realized that it was the same man at the library and the one whom she thought was following her. Her eyes became big, _'He was following me!'_ she thought to herself.

The stranger looked at her then looked to someone beside him, it was the little girl. Kneeling down to the girl with Rowena in his arms, the little girl smiled and stroked her cheek, "She's perfect." He said to the stranger.

Suddenly Rowena could feel her lungs working harder, she started breathing harder and harder. There was a very big fear in her heart and she felt like asthma attack was coming.

"What is the matter?" the little girl said, but her tone had slightly changed, it sounded almost as if a woman was talking.

"I don't know." Said the stranger.

"Heimdall, open the portal!" the girl yelled.

Rowena felt like she was being pulled by something so strong and magnetic, her heart was beating faster then ever. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing, everything around her was being moved faster then she had ever seen. It was like she had read in science, it was like traveling at the speed of light, and she saw stars, planets, and consolations all over her in a blink of an eye. Though she didn't have that much air she felt like screaming, it was too hard for her to take in.

As fast as it had happened, it had ended and her body wasn't taking it very well. She felt herself shaking in the arms of the stranger uncontrollably. "Bag." She wheezed it out, to the stranger. He looked into her eyes and she mouthed it but he didn't seem to understand. Pointing to her chest, she managed to say the word, "Breathe."

The little girl was gone and now there was a woman, just as majestic as the little girl was but more magnificent and beautiful. "Lay her down, Hogun."

Rowena could feel her lungs giving in, whatever strength she had she looked to the women and said, "Can't breathe!"

"Get her to the healing room now!" she yelled out, "We can't loose her."

Rowena was going to black out, she tried to keep an eye on her surroundings but it was hard when all she could think of was her death. It was coming closer and it was the one way she didn't want to die by not being able to breathe.

The Queen watched as Hogun, quickly placed her on the horse and he hopped on behind her. Riding as fast he could, he could feel her swaying and he needed her to stay still, placing on arm around her waist and one hand on the reins. She was trying hard to regain her breathing, but the horse was not making it easier. She couldn't help but lean her head body back on the Hogun. Hogun seemed unphased by this, yet, he could smell her scent and it was pleasant enough.

Frigga looked to Heimdall, "I thought humans can breathe here? I don't understand?" she said to him. "I heard her say the word, bag. Maybe there is something in there that she needs?" Heimdall said as his eyes looked at the bag that was on the floor. Frigga picked it up and realized how heavy it was. Placing the bag on the saddle, she glided on her horse and sped off, following Hogun from behind. 

* * *

Thor and his band of merry men were having dinner; Loki on the other hand did not join them. It was not in his nature to join the throngs of laughter and jeering, he'd rather be in his room or in the library reading. Their company was strange to him, even though he's known them since he was a child. As he walked into the hall he saw that there was one of the warriors of three missing, Hogun. It seemed as if the men didn't seem to notice or care, because the merriment continued. He had been looking for his mother for sometime but she didn't seem to be anywhere.

Loki slowly walked towards them and they all became silent, everyone except Thor, "Ah, dear Brother! Come to join us have you?"

"No, I was just wondering if you knew were mother was. She was not in her chambers and father would not respond to my answer."

"Mother? Is she not in the healing room?"

"I've checked. Night is about to fall and she is missing."

"Brother, why worry? Mother may have gone away for a short time. I trust she should be here soon." Thor said as he drank from his goblet.

"Yes." He nodded as he looked at all of them and said, "Where's Hogun?"

The slobber that was Vosltagg, said with food in his mouth, "Does it matter of where he went?" he asked.

From the corner of his eye of the window, he saw a horse speeding towards the castle and another following not far from behind. It was easy for him to spot out his mother on the horse behind the first rider.

"Loki, what's the matter?" he asked as he looked to where Loki's gaze was. "Mother, is on a horse and in a rush." Loki said as he walked off quickly to meet her. 

* * *

**So it's not the usual way of introducing him in story's but hey, it's different!**


	4. Refuting a Queen

**I'm a bit rusty and it's been a long time since I've written. Thanks for all the curious readers for reading my story. It's mainly just practice and for fun and one day I'll perfect a novel. Practice makes perfect! Tell me what you think! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Loki went as fast as he could to greet her but the first person he saw was Hogun on his horse, with a woman. "I never took you as the kind of man to sweep a women off her feet!" Loki said as he watched him circle around him. The woman was leaning against him with his arm around her waist she looked in distress. Her chest was rising up and down in an unnatural way; he looked like she was gasping for air.

"Who is she and what is the matter with her?" Loki asked Hogun. Hogun gently leaned the women forward on the horse then jumped off.

"The Queen wants her in the healing room at once." Hogun said as he slowly slid her off the horse and holding her in his arms.

Just then, the Queen arrived, "How is she, Hogun?" coming off her horse and examining her, she realized how pale she was becoming, her lips were turning purple, her eyes were closing. Rowena was drifting in and out, she could just barely hear them but she could see the faces.

"She's not going to make it to the healing room." Frigga said in an alarming tone.

"Mother, what is happening to her?" Loki said with a hint of fright.

"I don't know! I need to keep her alive before she dies."

"Who is she and why is she here?"

"She can't breathe." Said Hogun as he watched her chest, making short breaths.

"Loki, help me." The queen looked at him and held his arm.

"What do you want me to do?" Loki asked as he watched the women, drift in an out of consciousness.

"Keep her breathing."

"How? I don't know what to do?"

"Can't you control her body?"

"I don't control, I only suggest and I think we are far from that. Why not use your healing powers?"

"I feel that this is out of my grasp, she is a human and I may kill her."

"Then why did you bring her here?" Loki said, grasping his mothers arms, shocked with what she had done. His mother has always been responsible; he had never seen her become reckless. Always smart and always ahead, she was filled with knowledge. This was new for Loki he thought he knew her. Frigga looked at him while she shook her head, looking at the women he saw that she was close to dying.

Then there seem to be a glimmer of hope in her mind, "Bind her." she quietly said. Loki leaned back in surprise; as he sneered at the thought, "You mean you want me to control her breathing by binding myself with her? I hardly know her mother." he said in a rather terse voice.

"I don't ask so much from you but do this for me, just this once!"

"Mother, I don't know her! That is asking too much of me, you understand what this would mean? She's human!" he yelled, he couldn't believe what she was asking.

"For my sake Loki, just do it and I promise you that I will find a way to break the binds. Please!" She pleaded with him as she looked at him. It was true that his mother never asked anything of him, how could he deny his mother?

"What if she refuses?"

"Then convince her!"

Frigga raised him and loved him, even if he didn't seem to look the part of the family, she treated him the same and nothing less. For the love his mother, he did. "Give her to me." He said to Hogun, as he carried her.

Though she was light in his arms he could feel that her body was in distress. He placed her on the floor and leaned over her, he looked into her eyes and saw that she was looking at him. The hazel eyes were slowly opening and closing as his blue eyes watched her. Unbuttoning her flannel he place his hand on her chest, her chest was moving quick, her breathing become short and unusual. His hands were uncommonly cold when he touched her. Though she couldn't speak, she could see what was happening, who was this man? And what was he doing to her?

.

**.**

* * *

**Kind of makes you wonder what's next?**


	5. Bonding Time

Short chapters but to the point. Let me know what you think! Or just follow the story, that'll be enough love for me.

.

.

* * *

Closing his eyes she heard him mutter something under his breath, suddenly she felt a jolt in her head, she felt something strange. Someone was in her head, there was a voice talking to her. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she wanted him out.

'_Get out! Get out!' _she said to the voice.

'_I cant and I won't, at the moment you're important and I need to keep you alive.' _ Loki answered back

Suddenly she felt like someone was intruding in one of her memories when she was a teenager in school doing a play and a stranger was sitting in the front watching her, it was Loki.

'_This bond is strong.' _Said the voice in surprise at her play.

Turning to him while on the stage she shouted, _'You don't belong there so stop it!'_ and suddenly he was pushed back, like a big gust of wind just knocked him back.

Loki opened his eyes, the concentration had been broken; surprised by this he cursed her, it was going to be harder then he thought. Closing his eyes he pushed through her mind again and found her in her dorm room, as she lay in her bed, having a minor asthma attack. Kneeling beside her he said, _'Are you going to keep denying me?'_ the women nodded as she gasped for air and said, _'Let me die right now and I'll be happy.' _

'_For my mothers sake, I will not allow it. Now breathe with me.'_ Loki grabbed her violently from the bed with ease, turned her around and made her lean against him with her back facing him; she was short and easy to control. Loki's body pretty much could wrap around hers and possibly crush her. Placing a hand on her chest he said, _'Breathe with me!'_

Rowena was in shock, this never happened in this memory, how was he in this one? Shaking her head, ready to scream and fight him she said, '_Stop controlling my memories!'_ another push from her mind and he was out of it.

'_If you don't want me to control your mind, let me at least control your breathing.'_ Loki told the women in her mind.

'_I won't let you control me!'_ she said in distraught. _'I said, breathe!'_ said the voice, this time it was harder and harsher. She felt another jolt in her head, it was more painful then the first one, _'Stop it!'_ she yelled in her mind.

_'Then breathe with me! Or the third one will be more painful and I could very well kill you!' _It was a relentless voice and it did not except rejection.

_'Then do it!'_ she challenged him.

Loki opened his eyes and realized what she was doing, "She's rejecting me." He said in a sour tone to his mother. Her mother placed her hands on her mouth; she looked as if she wanted to cry. "I've killed a human for my own selfish needs." She whispered in disbelief.

If there was one thing he hated the most, it was seeing his mother in distraught and rarely does he see her in such state and he would do everything and anything to prevent that. Lifting her upper body towards his, he opened her mouth and placed his mouth near hers. Placing his hands on her chest he closed his eyes again.

Forcing his way through again, this time, Loki brought her into his memories. It felt like someone was pulling her soul away from the body when she violently jolted her body towards Loki. Rowena opened her eyes thought she was dreaming this was new to her. A white room with no windows or doors, like a control room. It felt slightly eerie and unnatural the atmosphere was very heavy and so out of place.

Looking around she saw that someone else was in there with her and it was the same man that was holding her, she could tell because it was the very same eyes that were looking at her. She could now make out his face; it was pale but stern, his black hair made him more intimidating.

Rowena didn't have time to blink when he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, she screamed, '_Goddamn it! What the hell are you doing?'_ she pushed him hard and kicked him.

_'Stop fighting me, you insolent human!'_ Loki growled at her as he came back at her with full force. Grabbing her by the wrists and pulled her close to him but Rowena pushed away. _'You can't make me and I won't stop!' s_he said in a firm tone, as she managed to pull one arm away and quickly slapped him in the face, hard.

Loki felt the heat of the slap spreading around his cheek, it seemed to release something inside of him. Looking back at her, he sneered at her as his eyes turned black. Rowena knew this was unnatural, he wasn't a mere human, he was something more and fear had struck her as she took a step back away. Still he kept a firm grip on one arm, which was all he needed.

Yanking her with ease to his body, she gasped in surprised and swiftly placed his lips on hers. It wasn't romantic and it wasn't sweet either, it was rather forceful. There was sharp but burning sensation on her wrists, she wanted to scream but couldn't when his lips were on hers. She moaned in pain, this was surely more painful then death she thought to herself. A warm feeling was over coming her whole body, it felt like he was entering her body through his kiss making her feel weak and unable to fight him. Rowena felt her blood flowing faster and faster, she felt something was out of miss; someone else was controlling her heart. It felt like it was burning her from the inside.

As she pulled away from the kiss she opened her eyes and felt herself breathing. They were no longer in the white room; they were now where she was before in his arms but his mouth was not on hers, it was close to hers though. Gasping in the air so erratically she saw that his eyes were looking deep into hers.

"Control your breathing!" he said to her as he too gasped for air while lifting his head up, "Follow my breathing, you're taking too much in, you'll faint!" Loki told her, looking back into her eyes. Grabbing her face with both hands he placed his face close to her again. Rowena was pretty sure that he was going to kiss her again which scared her, she tried to lift her arms up to push him away but she was too weak.

"What's wrong Loki? Is she okay?" Frigga asked as he kneeled in front of him as he looked at Rowena. Rowena looked at her then back at him, she felt a hand touch hers, it was the Lady's hand, it was warm and slightly comforting.

Loki was having a hard time keeping in sync with her, whenever she breathed in he was suppose to breath out but he didn't understand why he was having a hard time, his breathing was short. "Mother, I have enough time to take her to the healing room. We are stable but I don't understand why I am having difficulty breathing. I've never felt like this."

"Can you carry her?" she asked him.

"I can."

Loki grabbed her with ease, again in a bridal style. Thor had just arrived when he saw Loki binding with her, "Did you bound yourself with this women?" he asked in shock.

"Not by choice, I can assure you brother." Loki said in annoyance, as he started to walk to the healing room. Frigga walked up Thor, "All will be explained. I promise you." She said as she touched his face and walked away, following Loki with Hogun following close behind.

Rowena could feel her breathing slightly stable but she could feel that he was having difficulty. She could feel the energy radiating off of him and it was intense. It was strange that she felt what he felt. As he walked with her in his arms, she slowly lifter her head and whispered the word, "Bag." Loki stopped, he was confused by what she had said, "Bag." She tried to say again but her throat was too dry. Hanging her head again, she looked around and saw that the place was big, majestic, and she was pretty sure it was a dream. Closing her eyes she thought to herself, _'In my bag. I need my inhaler.' _She didn't know why she was saying it as if the stranger will listen to her.

Upon reaching the healing room, he placed her down on the bed and Loki felt like he was too short of breath, he felt like he was choking. Kneeling at the side of the bed, he felt like his lungs were giving out.

_'What is the matter with me? What did she do to me?' _he thought to himself. It was strange because a voice in his head said, _'Inhaler in my bag.' _It was Rowena's voice. It was weak and she too was short of breath with him. _'Why can't you breathe?' _she asked him. _'Because whatever you feel, I will feel. What is wrong with you?' _he asked her in disdain.

_'I'm having an asthma attack. You have to give me my bag; I have my inhaler in there. It's the only way I can stabilize my breathing.' _He heard her say as he looked at her but her eyes were closed. Watching her chest heave up, he could feel his go down. Loki would breathe in and she would breath out. It was painful for him; it was the strangest thing he had ever felt in his life.

"Mother, where is her bag?" Loki asked as soon as she walked in, "It's on the horse? Why? Is she asking for it again?" Frigga asked as she watched her soon struggle to breathe.

"Yes bring it, quickly." he usually didn't demand his mother for anything but he knew it would help her and himself.

Hogun fortunately had her bag with him, he handed it to Loki. Loki just snatched it and started rummaging through it like a mad man on the floor. "Where the hell is it?" he said as he gasped for breath. It was hard to understand what it was when he didn't know what it looked like. He gave small sigh and closed his eyes; he had no choice but to delve into her mind.

It was a quick vision, he saw her take out a white and blue small contraption in a bag when she was a child, he watched her shake it and press the button while she inhaled. As quick as it had happened, he felt a push from her mind. Rowena opened her eyes and looked at him, "Don't, do that!" She forced out of her mouth with a growl.

Frigga was taken back by her tone, she wasn't sure what was going on as she watched her son looking into the bag. She had never seen him act like this before.

It didn't matter to Loki; he found the container in her bag and handed it to her. "Here's your stupid device, hurry up and use it!" he yelled at her. She felt it in her hand and with whatever energy she had she bolted up and shook it quickly. Pressing the button she inhaled fast and hard.

Loki felt his lungs expand and so did hers. It was completely utter bliss for Rowena, looking up to the ceiling she couldn't help but groan and it was a very satisfying groan too. Breathing in and out with ease she felt dizzy. Then her eyes laid on Loki who was staring at her in surprise. "What are you?" he asked her as he too felt bliss. Life was in him again and it felt absolutely amazing. He had seen battles in his life, he's felt emotions of fear and anger, fought fierce warriors without thinking twice about their strength, the great trickster who got away with death, and came close to death but never like this.

Rowena just grinned and said, "Human." And blacked out as she flopped down on the bed as her chest rose up and Loki's went down.

.

.

* * *

**Short but sweet. Give me your thoughts.**


	6. Aftermath

**Revise revise! Had to do it. Thank you all for the views and the comment. Enjoy**

* * *

Frigga was frozen; she couldn't believe what had happened and what she put Loki through. "I don't understand, humans can breathe here like they do in Midgard. Why her? Why was it so hard for her?" she said quietly to herself. Thor was watching the whole time and went up to her and embraced her, Frigga started to cry.

Loki on the other hand leaned against the wall, gathering his composure, of all the vile things that had ever happened to him this was one of the strangest. This, human, had caused so much problems for him. Though he didn't need to reach his limits on controlling her, it was still enough for him to feel drained and tired.

"Can somebody please explain what just happened?" Loki said in a low vile tone.

Frigga looked at Loki and ran up to him; kneeling beside him she hugged him. It was certainly a surprise, it's been years since they've hugged and it was mostly his choice. Loki could not help himself, he was angry and he wanted answers. "Mother, why did you bring a human here?" he asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"I have use for her and it regards you both," looking to Thor, "about an opportunity that I had planned for sometime. I wanted to surprise you but the situation had turned dire."

"And what situation was that, Mother?" Thor asked.

Frigga didn't answer him; instead she stood by Rowena's sleeping body and placed a hand on her forehead while closing her eyes. Sensing her body and feeling her aura to see if her body was still struggling but she felt that she was stable. Rowena's body was relaxed but still trying to stabilize her breathing. Frigga could feel that her body would take a while to heal, she thought maybe a week and then they can talk to her.

"How is she?" Hogun said through the silence.

Opening her eyes, she looked at him, "She's stable, though she will be needing rest for sometime. I will have one of my healers keep an eye on her."

Frigga didn't turn her eyes away from Rowena, she knew she had put her through so much and in the turn of events, it wasn't what she had in planned. However, she swore to make this all work and be sure that Rowena would be safe. Brushing a strand of hair away from Rowena's face she frowned.

Loki, Thor, and Hogun watched her, they could tell that she was thinking hard.

"I will explain myself tomorrow. I feel as if I need to gather my strength and my mind." She said in a quiet tone.

"Mother, I don't understand. What is going on? Why did Loki bind himself to this human?" Thor asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"I said, I will explain myself tomorrow!" she said in stern tone as looked at Thor, "Understand that what I am doing is for your sake and for Asgard. Do you understand?"

Thor was rather taken back by her tone and lowered his head a little, "Yes, mother." Loki, now stood up from against the wall, he was baffled as to why he was feeling weak. He felt like he needed sleep. Frigga turned to Loki and held his hand, "Loki, my dear, I am sorry that I placed you in danger. I could not have imagined an incident like this." She placed her soft hands on his cheek, "Please forgive me for what I had done. I know you did something that is so intimate and private, but you were the only one whom could keep her alive!" she said.

"Who is she? What makes her so important mother, that you had me bind myself with a human?"

"She will be an asset to you both in the future, I promise you this. " Frigga looked to both of her sons and smiled at them, "When she awakes, I will speak to her and your father too.

"Father knows of the plan?"

"It had to be approved by him. Your father was reluctant to having a human in Asgard, yet, I convinced him otherwise. The proposition I had in mind for this woman is very important and your father agreed to it. However, I was to take full responsibility for her. This will not all have been in vain. I will take my leave and we will continue in the morning." walking out of the room she passed Hogun who was outside as he bowed to the Queen.

Three men were watching this frail human on the bed, her breathing had resumed to normal, her body wasn't in the most flattering position of sleeping, her dark curly hair was everywhere on the pillow and her glasses were still on her face. It was possibly the strangest human they have ever seen. Her clothing was almost horrid to Thor and she looked like she had been struck by his lightning.

Thor and Loki had questions and the only person that they could look to at the moment was at Hogun. Loki eyed Hogun, "What is the purpose of her? Why did my mother bring her here?" he started asking questions but he felt his knees get weak, he was drained. Thor was quick to catch him; Loki quickly pushed him away while eyeing up Hogun. "Tell me!" he yelled at him.

"I don't understand why you had to bind yourself to her?" Thor asked Loki with concern.

"Because mother asked me to so. She begged that I keep her alive for her sake. Mother did not give me a reason why but who am I to deny her?" he told Thor in rather cold tone.

"There could have been another way! You do understand what this means-"

"I know precisely what it means, Thor." He said in low but fowl tone. "I need to find a way to reverse it but I want to know why is she here? Speak!" again, Loki looked to Hogun who stood there like a statue.

"I was summoned by your mother. She asked that I go to earth with her and take the women while she distracted her.

"Distracted, how?" Loki bellowed out loud.

"You're mother changed into a child."

The Odinsons looked at each other and back at him, "A child?" Thor said in surprise. Hogun just nodded, "I did what was asked, to follow her and take her when the time was right."

"How did my mother turn into a child?"

"I know not my Prince," Hogun said. Normally Hogun would never call him Prince, unless he knew he was a trouble. "What did you do to her? How was she unable to breathe?" Thor was angry with him.

"I can't answer that because I have no explanation. Maybe when she wakes up you can ask her." Hogun said with a hint of attitude, making Loki more furious.

"I have no desire to talk to her." Loki growled at him then looked Thor, "No one is to know of this, you understand? No one must know that I am bonded to a human."

"I understand. But brother, it can't all be that bad to be bonded to her. You haven't even tried to converse with her. She may just be your-"

"I have been in her mind and I wish not to see it again. Speak no one of this or else I will find you and cut your throats while you sleep."

"That is enough Loki!" Thor's voice boomed out, forcing Loki to be silent while Hogun froze. Suddenly they heard a calm sigh and a voice say, "Sshh! It's bed time." They all turned around and saw that it was Rowena, she was sitting up with her droopy eyes and hair in her face. Pushing it out of the way she looked at them and gave a very dorky smile, "Hhmm, sleep it off." She said in a stoic tone and laid down and fell back to sleep.

Suddenly they all breathed out, looking at each other in surprise. They were scared of waking her up. Thor had to continue but decided using a polite tone. "Threatening us will only lead to having enemies and we are not your enemies. We are your comrades, your friend," he looked to Hogun then to Loki again, "Your brother. I will assure you that the secret is safe with us."

Loki didn't seem reassured in anyway, it was true that he counted on them, in and out of the battlefield. Never had he confided in them for a secret as big as this. It was better for him to leave and not say another word; it would only lead to more anger. Slowly he walked away from them not turning back to see Rowena again.

.

.

* * *

Loki was in his bedroom; he slammed the door and started to take off his shirt and his boots. He had never been so angry with his mother that he wanted to hate her. Leaning against the wall he started to yell and punch the wall. _'How could she have made me bound to her when she is a human?! All to save her life? Why was she worth saving' _turning around and leaning on the wall, sliding down against it he continued to think.

'This had better be worth the damage that my mother has caused. No God has ever been bonded to a human and to think that I am the first? I'll be the laughing stock of all Asgard and the Nine realms.' He growled at the thought as he touched his face in frustration when suddenly he smelled her on his hand, her scent was on him. A scent of lilac and vanilla was seeping in his room. His sense of smell had somehow become strong and making him desperate to find the source. Standing up while sniffing the air, he felt as if he was getting closer, the looking at his tunic he grabbed it and smelled it, she was on him. Closing his eyes, he remembered the way her body moved when she was in distress. In anger he tossed it to the side.

'_I don't understand why she was so difficult to control? Any women would be glad to have me but she denied me right away!'_

"Why couldn't I control her?" he said out loud, punching the wall again. The only thing he favored the most out of all this tragedy, was the kiss. It was a greedy but an amazing kiss; her moan was enough to satisfy him but he felt like he wanted more. Loki couldn't help but lick his lips as he smiled.

Walking to his bed he flopped down and lay there for a little while. His breathing had become calm; he couldn't help but close his eyes, he hadn't felt that tired in a long time. It was long day today and he wanted it done. The darkness in his mind was closing in and then a feeling of someone was near him, there was a presence. Though he couldn't see it he could feel it as it breathed in, Loki breathed out.

.

.


	7. Adjustment of Status

Thank you all for following me, you guys are amazing! I only hope to entertain you a little more. Trying my best to get you all excited and happy. Enjoy!

* * *

.

_._

_The airplane was shaking rigorously; the screams and shouts were drowning the sounds of the airplane's engine dying. Then a violent jerk of the airplane to the left made everyone in the cabin scream more, some were praying, some were kissing, some were yelling at each other, and then there was Rowena. Who sat absolutely still while looking outside the window, silently she watched as they were descending to the lights and buildings below her. The sight of the city was absolutely beautiful, yet no one but her was seeing this. _

_Giving a low sigh, she gazed at the faces of the passengers, she could see it; stress, fear, sadness, anger, grief, denial, and love. It was all there. Yet she felt nothing as the plane started to go down. Closing her eyes as if she made her peace with the idea of death. Then a voice stood out above all the screams, "Wake up." _

_Opening her eyes she gasped, turning her head to the left she saw Loki sitting next to her. _

_As fast she saw him, the airplane had hit the ground her body jerked forward._

Rowena's woke with a jerk and gasping for air. It felt like a thousands knives had stabbed her chest, not just that, her head felt like she got knocked out with a hammer. Rowena inhaled sharply as she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. It was blurry and her glasses were missing, as she started to move her hands around but all she felt was a very soft fur. Or something like it,

Feeling for the glasses around her, through the blur she saw what looked like her glasses at the end for the bed. Yet, the bed was bigger, actually a lot bigger then the bed in her dorm. Inching her way more to reach it but she was reaching too far that her body fell off the bed. Falling hard on the floor she yelped.

It certainly woke her up; she looked around and saw that she was not where she thought she was. She had an astigmatism in the worst way and was blind as a bat; she looked around and realized the colors of the room were gold.

"I really need to stop watching movies before I sleep." she groaned in irritation. For a minute she thought for sure she was hung over but her muscles and her brain was all up to par. Picking herself up by leaning against the bed, she a soft female voice say, "My Lady, please be careful!"

Rowena quickly bolted up, "Who said that?" she said as she looked around to see if there was a figure of a women.

She felt someone touch her arm from behind, "My Lady, please relax. You are in the Healing room." Rowena jumped when she turned around to see her.

That word healing room touched a nerve in her memory as she gasped, while shaking her head, "You've go to be kidding me." She quietly said to the female voice. "Where are my glasses? I need my glasses!" Rowena said as she grabbed her hands, "I can't see anything."

"We can heal your eyes, please lay down."

"No, I want my glasses. Where are my glasses?" she demanded for them.

The women quickly ran to a table where her glasses were and handed them to her. Rowena quickly placed them on her face, as her eyes adjusted she saw that the women was almost as young as her but she looked more beautiful and gracious. The clothes she wore were not something she was familiar with, and then she remember the little girl. "Wait, where's the little girl?"

"Little girl?"

"There was a little girl and this Asian dude! They kidnapped me and they- Wait!" she stopped when she looked around, her head started to pound a bit, "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep for two days." She said in a calm tone.

"Two days?!" Rowena nearly screamed as she covered her mouth, "Why was I asleep for that long?" she whispered in disbelief. It was strange to discover where she was and why something strange as this was happening to her. Trying to determine if she was dreaming or loosing her mind, she slapped her own face and shook her face vigorously.

"Are you really from Midgard?" she asked in delight.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rowena was confused as she looked around to see where she was. There was a window and ran towards it, this was not Chicago, this was not remotely anything she had seen ever in her life. Rowena gasped while covering her mouth.

"From Earth! Are you really from there? I am very curious to know about your planet. I've heard many things about your planet, like the way the way they use transportation." Then looked at her clothes and said, "Even your clothes are strange."

Rowena slowly turned around and looked at her, then at her own clothes, "What's wrong with what I am wearing- wait! Wait a damn minute!" She stopped while lifting her pointer finger up, the only thing she could think about now was how long she was asleep.

"You said I was sleeping for two days?"

"Actually, my Lady, in Asgard two days make a week in Midgard days."

"What? I don't understand, what are you saying? What's Asgard? What's Midgard?" She was stumbling on her words to a point when she yelled, "Where the hell am I?" Rowena's voice echoed in the room as she looked around.

The women placed her arm on her shoulder making Rowena jump again, "You are in Asgard. Midgard is where you came from. I believe you humans call it Earth."

Rowena opened her mouth and nodded as she started to really pay attention, "So far, I am following." She nodded at her.

"I was summoned by the Queen to keep a close eye on you, since-"

"Queen?! You have a Queen?" she laughed deliriously as she quickly silenced herself.

"Yes. She has informed us that you will be our new teacher."

Rowena wasn't sure if this was a prank because it seemed to be really good and they were going too far with it. Slowly she started to back away from her, "Now, you said in Asgard days, I slept for two, right?"

The women slowly started walking up to her and nodded, "And you said it equals one earth week?" she cringed when she asked the question and hoped that maybe she didn't hear it right. The answer was not the thing she wanted to hear, "Indeed." the lady said calmly. Rowena quietly laughed, it had to have been a joke. All this was a bad dream and she was not excepting it. If this was all real, all that she had been working for was now gone. It had past her so easily that it was enough for her to be irrational. There was sick feeling in her stomach, if this was a dream then she knew she could do whatever she wanted. However, if it wasn't, then she still felt like she had nothing to loose.

"I just missed my finals." She said to the lady with a delirious laughter as she made a break for the door and started to run.

.

Running out of the room she stopped when she saw someone to her right, it was a rather regal lady and a very big man with blonde hair by her side, holding her arms. It was Frigga and Thor; they looked just as surprised as her.

Rowena stopped when she saw them; she was in shock when she realized that is was the same women who tricked her. Frigga looked at her and said, "Rowena, you're awake!" with a comforting smile. However, Rowena didn't feel comfort by her smile, she stared at them wide eyed. Fixing her glasses she saw that they were coming towards, especially Frigga with arms wide open.

"Really? What the-" she said and started sprinting away from them. Thor yelled at her, "Don't turn your back on your Queen!" as he started to chase her. This was unexpected for Frigga, "Thor, don't hurt her! Please be careful with her!" Frigga yelled to Thor as she tried to follow them.

Running through the hallway she saw the grand atmosphere of this place. Rowena had been here before, but it was a dream, she was so sure it was and still she thought she was. Running as fast as her as her chucks could take her, she realized her breathing had become much better then she had expected.

"Stop right there!" she heard a voice boom from behind her; she gave a quick look and saw that the same man who was with the lady was chasing after her. He looked like a wide receiver from the football team, which didn't ease her mind. A big freaking guy was chasing her!

"Leave me alone!" she yelled out loud as she quickened her pace. Suddenly she saw another man but this time he was a very fat man with a big red beard, she could see that he was running towards her. If Rowena was going to get out of this, it had to be with a fight. Shouting out she made her body in position of a blocker and so did he.

Suddenly she heard the man from behind, "Volstagg, don't harm her!" he quickly stopped when she was nearing him. Instead he opened his arms ready to catch her. Her brain seemed to be taking in everything when she realized how slippery the floor is, her chucks were made with rubber so she couldn't slip, but her clothes were soft enough to slide.

Vosltagg waited for her and said, "Come to papa!" but was caught off guard when he saw her small body lunged downwards missing his arms completely and sliding between his legs.

Rowena held her breath when she went down and felt the ease of the floor. She cleared him and couldn't believe what she just did, gathering herself up on her feet she looked back and saw how confused the man was. Her adrenaline rush was making her rather happy; she hadn't felt this way in a long time. A laugh left her mouth; she couldn't help how amazing that was. "Holy shit!" she yelled out.

Thor stopped by Volstagg and saw her getting ahead, "What was that?" Volstagg asked as he looked to Thor, "That would be the teacher." He said as he shook his head and grinned, "How could a human trick, The Great Volstagg?" while laughing at him.

Volstagg wasn't happy about it either, he growled and yelled, "That was uncalled for." and started running after her with Thor following from behind.

.

.

* * *

Home run possibly?


	8. The Chase

Working progress so far, you're opinions is highly recommended or just following me would be good too. enjoy!

* * *

Loki had been a fowl mood for the past two days; he had his reasons, especially when he can't be angry with his mother. They had talked yesterday about the incident and still it did not ease him. Pacing back and forth in the Library he was trying to analyze the conversation he had with his parents.

_"I want you all to be educated in the ways of Midgardians. I will sleep with ease when you do venture to Midgard with the knowledge you have acquired. A teacher is absolutely necessary." Frigga told him as she held her husbands hand._

_"Do you expect us to feel for these humans? They are weaklings, I almost killed her when I bounded her to me."_

_"You did what? You've made a bond with a human?" The Allfather stood up from his throne in shock. The room had fallen silent; Loki couldn't look at his mother, he was angry with her but did very well to cover it up. The Queen knew she had to explain herself, for Loki's sake._

_"She was dying, my love. There wouldn't have been enough time to get her to the healing room." Her voice was calm as the Kings was short, "Why didn't you use your healing abilities?"_

_"I would have killed her, her body was already in distress and she was out of my depth."_

_"So the solution to keep her alive was to have Loki bind with her?" the Allfather said as he rubbed his temples._

_"Yes and I feel a great deal of guilt. I feel that I owe Loki more then an apology."_

_"Has she been marked yet?"_

_"I believe she hasn't been, eventually she will but at the moment I am not sure what she would be marked as." Loki had spoken, turning their attention to him. "She denied me at first but I persuaded her."_

_"And do you like this women?"_

_"Our conversation wasn't exactly on friendly terms." He said in a hard tone. "I was trying to save her life and she slaps me in the face, so to speak."_

_"You are so easy to leave formalities on the side with women, why is she any different?"_

_Loki stood there in silence to think and nodded, "She is no different, yet her life was in my hands. I'd like to think that she is indebted to me in someway."_

_"And yet, I'd rather she wouldn't know the circumstances to the debt she owes you."_

_Frigga looked at him in surprise, "Why ever not?_

_"Because if she was to have any knowledge of this, it would cause a panic for her. Or if she is like most heathen harlot women, she'd be quick to give in to Loki to break the bond."_

_Loki scoffed a bit and shook his head, "Harlot? Heathen? I have strong doubts she is any of those. Difficult and unbearable are the words you're looking for. Even if she was to give in to me, I don't think I'd take her so easily." He said but there was some thing in between the lines that the Allfather could sense. There was more then Loki was leading on which placed a smile on his face. It was the first time he had ever heard Loki mentioning a women whom was difficult. A challenge is what he saw for Loki, something new and inviting. A possible chance to see his son become softer in a woman's presences, maybe even marry. Though marrying a human was not going to be possible, maybe this human would lead him to think about finding a woman._

_Loki didn't like the smile his father had; he knew something was on his mind. "Father, there has to be an easier way to break this bind. You must have some sort knowledge pertaining to this? Anything that could break the bind." He asked as he walked towards his father, his eyes were almost pleading with him. "Please, I'd rather not go through with it, if it's all the same to you."_

_The Allfather looked at him and thought about it, "I'm sorry my son, I have nothing to share on this matter. Perhaps your mother would know but I will just say that it has to run its course." He said while walking way from him. "Until then, be kind and treat her well. No one is to inform her that you are bound to her and she to you, do you understand Loki?" his words were stone and it felt like Loki got hit with it. Loki didn't respond he just nodded and placed his head down, "I expect she'll be staying in my quarters?" he asked quietly._

_"No, she will stay with the rest of the maids. It'll keep everyone from talking."_

_"Then how do you expect me to-" Loki stopped as he looked up at him, "well . . ." he didn't know how to finish the sentence because finding the right words were strange at the moment._

_The Allfather smiled at him, "Woo her. Talk to her. Be with her. Convince her but never take it by force. I'm sure you'll say the right words, you always do, Silvertounge."_

_Looking to Frigga, "Your responsibility lies on her teaching, I want you to keep her at work and to her duties. If she fails to do so, I will send her back myself. Convince me that she was worth all this madness, and convince Loki that it was worth bonding with her." His words were final as he walked out with the Queen and Loki left behind._

_They remained silent until he left so Loki could sit on the stairs and grit his teeth. Frigga sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Was she really that difficult?" she asked._

_"Mother, I had to force her. The woman was willing to die because she wouldn't let me help her."_

_"I thought you said you convinced her."_

_"No, I had to take it by force and she had no idea what I was doing to her."_

_"Well, this changes everything."_

_"How so?"_

_"Forcing someone into it could cause more hostile feelings and possibly, change the way most bonds are formed."_

_"Well I guess that's not hard to see, she already despises me."_

_"A bond between two Gods is something I know well but with a human, this could very well change the way most bonds become. I'll have to look into my old books. This could very well be something new." Frigga had some how said with excitement but saw that Loki was standing there with a frown. Exchanging looks to one another, he said,_

_"I've __been subjected to rejection in my lifetime and I would just brush it off so quickly yet, I feel slightly annoyed by the fact that she, this human did it to me."_

_"She may have been fearing for her life."_

_"It wasn't for her life."_

_"Then what was it?"_

_"Because I am a rather horrid creature, she may have feared me."_

_"My son, horrid? I think not! You are handsome in your own way. I believe she just feared you because she had never laid eyes on an rather rare individual."_

_"Mother you flatter me too much, it won't change my rather foul mood."_

_"I am sorry Loki, for everything I have done to you. I think that there is a benefit to being bound to a human. I'd like to hope that this is not the first time and if it is, then it will be have to be written in our books."_

_"And yet, the outcome wasn't exactly joyful for the Receiver."_

_"But the Giver is strong and understands. Give it time. I see potential with Rowena."_

_"Rowena? Is that what you're calling her?"_

_"No, that is her name."_

_"Why do I know that name?"_

_"Because it was in a story I read to you as a child."_

_"Ah, yes! Ivanhoe fell for the Princess Rowena . . . of course."_

_Loki stood up to look at his mother, whom stayed on the stairs looking up at him. "I want to be angry, but I can't, Mother. I did it for you. I did it because you asked me to. I didn't realize how passionate you were towards this human and the reasons involving her. I still love you mother, but I want nothing to do with this human." He had to tell her how he felt; Frigga would have to just take it. She nodded and bowed her head in shame as Loki walked away from her._

Sitting in the library was his way of avoiding everyone in the castle. Giving a long sigh he placed his legs up on the table and started flipping though a book. It was nothing new, he had read the book more times then he cared. Loki needed a distraction, anywhere but there. It was only a matter of time before he knew the human would wake up and he'd have to talk to her.

Suddenly he felt a very sprightly presence coming towards him, it was rather odd to feel this. Ignoring it he tried to pay attention to his book, but this time, it came again but it was coming at full force. It was coming fast and he didn't know why. Suddenly he kicked his legs of the table and stood up, he felt it coming very fast and soon. What was it? It was strange and it was out of his depth.

Walking to the door, he caught the scent lilac and vanilla, and saw a long dark curly hair passing him so quickly; the clothes were familiar to him from two nights ago. "I just want to wake up!" he heard the female voice yell as he saw Thor, Volstagg, and two other guards chasing after her.

Thor stopped by the doors where Loki stood, "Care to join the chase?" Loki's face was rather cold, "Can't catch a simple human?" he said. "I am in it for the chase. She outsmarted Volstagg by sliding underneath and in between his legs, I wonder what she'll do next?"

Loki surprisingly grinned at the thought of a human outsmarting a warrior, "You're right brother, I wonder what's next?" he told him as he closed the library door behind him and walked to where he has seen her running last, while Thor followed. "I take it you'll help?" Thor asked as he smiled too.

"Call off the chase."

"Why?"

"The human is afraid for her life and chasing after her is not helping. She doesn't know what to make of Asgard, especially when she had just woken from her two-day slumber. I thought mother said a week? A human body is very frail, she shouldn't be running and I'm surprised that she is breathing outside of the healing room."

"I thought so too. Perhaps she is actually a God and was able to recover quickly?"

"Thor, that is just mocking us. Go tell Volstagg to back off, I certainly don't blame her for running, if I had a big brute like him chasing after me."

Thor laughed loud and hard as he patted Loki on his shoulder hard, making Loki wince a bit. Giving a weak smile he told Thor, "Head to the bifrost, meet me at the entrance." As he started walking to the direction she was running.

.

* * *

Until next time!


	9. Dreaming Out Loud

**Thank you for all the followers of this story**

* * *

.

Rowena wasn't sure where she was headed but from what she had remembered from her dream, or if she could call it a dream, was that her feet were taking her where she had first started. She had managed to turn a sharp corner without having the guards and Volstagg seeing her. Hiding in a display of drapes she held her breath as she heard them pass by. Though she didn't realize that Thor was missing she remained still and waited for a few minutes till it was silence.

Slowly she came out of the drapes and looked around, to her favor, no one was around. Quickly running she past a big room that had, what looked like a golden throne with elaborate designs and its aura was amazing. For some reason she had to stop to see it, she had never seen something as big and dramatic as this. "Wow, my brain is really making up some weird stuff." she quietly said to herself as she looked around. For sure, she thought she was dreaming and the only way to get out was to get out the same way she came in. She started running again, _'I need to wake up. Come on Rowena, wake up!' _she was saying in her mind.

She had lost the guards and the other men but the only problem she had now was, she didn't know where she was. There was a choice of turning left or right, but it was hard to tell what could be ahead.

_'Left.' _Said a voice in her head. Rowena didn't know why she had listened to it but she did. Her legs could only take so much, she was getting tired and running out of breath. If it were a dream, she wouldn't need her inhaler. As she continued, she was slowing down and realized she was at a dead end.

Catching her breath she realized that maybe it wasn't a dream because she started to feel her chest get tight. "This has to be a dream." she said to herself as she looked around.

"Then wake up." Said a familiar voice but this time it wasn't as hostile when she first heard it. Rowena felt a shiver run down her spine as she started to look around for the voice.

"Just leave me alone. I'll wake up, soon enough." She responded back as she turned around and started walking away from the dead end. However, she felt her chest getting tighter. Fear was settling in again and it was making her feel sick. Trying to control her breathing without her inhaler, she had to remember to remain calm.

'_Breathe, Rowena, breathe. You will get out of this alive.' _Thinking to herself as she looked around.

"Where are you going?" it was that same voice from before, this time it felt like it was behind her. Rowena jumped and turned around, but no one was behind her. Walking backwards she looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Stop it. Just let me go." Rowena quietly said as she turned back around and walked on, "Wake up Rowena." This time the voice was more intimidating and it felt so close.

"I'm trying to." She said while looking around her. Rowena had to stop; she knew she needed to pull her senses together. Closing her eyes she shook her head and breathed in and out slowly. Her heart was thumping fast, not because of her breathing more because she was afraid.

"Keep walking. There you will come to a bridge and go to the end. Then and only then you will wake up." She heard a whisper in her ear; it felt so close and so strange.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" asking the voice while looking around.

"Do you need a reason?" it answered back, though she couldn't put the voice to the face, she knew that they were smirking when they said it.

Rowena was desperate enough to get out so she listened and made her way to the door that was in her sight. It was a big iron door, gathering up her strength she started to push on it but the moment she touched it, it started opening on its own.

As the door opened she felt a light breeze come through and the sunbeam hit her face, it felt absolutely amazing. It was hard to describe what she was seeing because she had never seen anything as majestic as this.

The clouds had distinct tone of gold, the sky was as blue as she had ever seen it but it was the buildings that were amazing. She gasped at the structure and make of them, as if they were made out of gold and silver, the architecture was unlike anything she had ever seen. The best way she could describe it was modern buildings with a hint of old Egyptian work. There were waterfalls and little plots of grass in different places, things that may have been birds, flying in the distance.

There was nothing to compare this to, if she was dreaming she knew that this was out of her depth, this had to be real. Everything she was feeling was real, she stopped breathing for a few seconds and saw that there was a bridge and it was beautiful bridge. All the colors of the rainbow were there and it felt almost wrong to go near it, as if it was sacred.

Yet, she knew she had been here before, but how could she describe it. Slowly she walked up to the bridge and placed a foot on the ground. For a minute, she thought it would disappear but it remained. She could hear the waves crashing on the bridge, the smell of the water was divine, and she had never seen an ocean or anything of this sort, in her life.

Slowly walking at first she started to laugh, when she saw the Bifrost was ahead of her, it was the same place she started, that same place that brought her to this hell. So it wasn't a dream, all of this was real, the little girl, the Asian man, the strange man that kissed her. It happened and all she could think about was laughing, but it was a delirious laugh. As she continued to move towards the bifrost, she stopped laughing when her chest was getting tight, she didn't know if it was a panic attack about to start or an asthma attack. It was too much for her to take in.

Closer and closer she was getting there but it felt like the walk was too long, she needed to at least try but it was getting harder to breathe, again. Searching through her pockets she found that she didn't have it. "I can't wake up! This isn't a dream!" she yelled to the voice that had spoke to her earlier but there was no comment.

Eventually she got to the bifrost and there stood a tall black man, donning gold armor with elaborate designs, almost regal like and draped with a cape and a large sword that was about as tall as her.

Rowena was very much afraid of him as his golden eyes looked right through her. She wasn't sure of what to say but she was going to try.

"Okay, I don't know how I got here but can you please just send me home?" she begged as she fell to her knees, her legs were sore from running she needed to rest. The man said absolutely nothing; he continued to stare at Rowena.

"Hey, can you hear me? I need to go home! I don't even-" she was stuck, she wasn't sure how to explain herself or even gather her thoughts. Rowena's mind was drifting everywhere, it seemed like she couldn't put a puzzle piece together, or the events of what had happened. Running her hands through her hair and shaking her head, she felt like she was going to loose it.

"What am I doing here?" she finally yelled out loud in frustration, "Fuck, I don't even know where I am! Or what is going on? Can you at least tell me something? Anything!?" she yelled at the man in anger and pushed him, or at least tried but he was hard as a wall. Nothing seemed to provoke him; he stood there without a word while staring at her.

"Heimdall is a man of little words but unlike you, you're just full of colorful words." said a voice behind her, quickly turning around she saw that it was a man, Though in her mind he looked awfully familiar to her. Squiting her eyes and placed her hand on her mouth when she knew who he was. Shaking her head she closed her eyes. "No! Stay away!" mumbling in her hand.

Loki had heard what she had said, "Is this how you greet a God? I thought after two nights ago, you'd be a little more lady-like." He said to her.

"You are not real!" as she fixed her glasses since they were slipping off as she stood up and backed up in fear. "And yet, I am here!" Loki said with a calm but sinister tone while slowly walking towards her grabbing her hand placing it on his chest. She yelped and pulled her hand away, Loki thought it was best to let her go. He towered over her completely, staring at her with his green cold eyes; he saw the fear from her.

"What did you do to me?" she asked him, as she remembered him holding her two nights ago. "No, the question is, what did you to me? How's your breathing?" he said a low growl.

It wasn't until he mentioned it that she felt her chest get tight again, this time she knew it wasn't an asthma attack it was something else. Clutching her chest she knew she needed to keep composure, she didn't want him to see her as a weakling.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly as she hid back the small sob coming from her mouth.

"Oh Rowena, all in good time." He said with a smirk, making Rowena uneasy. "How did you know my name?" she asked him.

"I know more about you then I care to." Loki's smirk faded quickly and scowled at her as he slowly walked towards her.

"Please, just let me go." Rowena begged as she stayed away from him.

"Let you go? I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not? Please, I don't belong here."

"Letting you go would be treason." Saying in a soothing voice. Rowena was bothered by the way his emotions changed.

"Treason? Treason of what?" her voice was breaking, she was going to break down. Her breathing was faster and harder.

"To my Queen. My mother."

"Queen? I don't-" before she could say anything else she started running into the bifrost, anything to get away from him. Looking back she saw that he was gone, then she felt like she had hit a brick wall and fell down, hitting the back of her head on the marble floor. Her glasses were slightly askew from her face but didn't care to fix it. Rowena lost all her senses of being strong, her fingers felt like it was numb, blood seemed to be rushing to her brain so quickly, she felt like throwing up and started to cry now.

What hell existed for her to be here, she thought as she laid on the floor looking up to the sky and then at Loki who was looking down at her. Kneeling by her side he smirked, "This device you wear is rather annoying." About to take the glasses from her face but she quickly reacted by jerking her head away while holding her glasses but in the process, slapped Loki's hand. "Fuck off!" she said.

Surprisingly, Loki didn't think she would react that quickly. Raising an eyebrow he smirked, "You have much to learn so let me start by teaching you lesson number one Rowena," grabbing her chin with one hand he jerked her face to look at her eyes, they were yellow and his were a dark green, "never touch a God." Loki said with a low growl.

"A God?! You gotta be kidding me? Let me go home!" she howled as she looked past him. Too scared to look at him in the eyes. Tears were rolling down her face and it was getting harder for her to see with all the tears.

"You have no choice, you belong here now." He said in a calm demeanor. Rowena shook her head vigorously, "I don't. I can't." she croaked.

"I don't think you understand, my mother needs you and I will be sure that what my mother requires will be given to her, even if it means by force." He said as he scooped her arms and raised her up to her feet with ease while she yelped a bit then screamed.

It was strange now, he could feel her whole body was tense and the fear was seething through her but not just that, it was something else. He could feel her heart thumping fast, but the touch of her skin was enough to make his senses tingle. This was new for Loki, even to be like this with a human.

Loki looked into her eyes he delved into her mind; he saw Rowena, at the age of 8, sitting in her bedroom reading a book while smiling. Then another one of her dancing with her friends while laughing with them, she was happy.

Rowena felt it and knew what he was doing, "Stop it!" she yelled at him and pushed him with what strength she had, which took Loki by surprise. Then she saw something that took her by surprise, it was Loki but very young, reading a book then closing his eyes. The goblet next to him turned into candle, which made him smile, he was conjuring magic for the first time.

"What are you doing?" Loki now said in a seething voice, but before she could answer she started to feel faint. Slowly she felt like she was going mad, she started to laugh as she leaned against the wall of the bifrost.

Watching her he saw another vision of her, as a child being surrounded by boys and hitting her. Rowena was protecting herself as she cried out for help. Another vision of her as she was getting wiped with a belt, from a woman who was angry and bitter, as she pulled a young Rowena's curly hair and pushed her into a room.

This woman had suffered though her lifetime, Loki didn't feel remorse because he didn't even know what to feel for her. Loki just knew that she had dealt with a lot and she didn't take well to people man handling her.

"I'd like to go home now, if you don't mind." She said in a calm tone but smiled as she wiped away the tears behind her glasses. Her fingers felt tingly and her head was a little on the light side, her blood was flowing way too fast in her body. Her breathing was coming back but she felt her chest heave up and down hard as she looked up at the room and saw how amazing it was. She closed her eyes as another tear fell from her face, then she went completely silent and smiled.

'_Humans are absolutely infuriating." _Loki thought to himself, _'And you Gods are assholes.' _ He heard her voice say in his mind.

"Mind your tongue human!" Loki growled at her as she kept her eyes closed and smiled. Rowena knew he was near her and didn't have to try and look. She lifted her hand up and stuck the middle finger, "On earth this means, 'Fuck you'"

Remaining idle as she breathed in and out, she wanted to sleep. In hopes that if she fell asleep she would wake up and be back in her dorm room, on earth, where she belonged.

Loki was stunned, after all the words they've exchanged and the Midgardian gesture she gave to him, she starts falling asleep? He had the right mind to thrash her; no one had dared to say anything like that to him. There was a lesson to be taught and he was going to give it to her. Walking towards her with hostility, he was ready to scoop her up again but then he heard Thor call him.

"Loki, is the girl here?" Thor walked into the bifrost with Volstagg behind him. Thor saw the women against the wall; he was shocked to see her in such a state.

"Brother, what have you done?"

"I've done nothing, except tell her the truth. As you can see, she didn't take it rather well." Loki said in calm manner as he stepped away from her all the while Thor kneeled down by her.

"Rowena, are you asleep?" Thor said while shaking her, Rowena wasn't expecting to get shaken so hard. It looked as if she was in a drunken stupor, then looked at him and jumped while trying to stand up to get away from him.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything! I just want to-" before she could continue, Thor was quick to gather her, placing her over his shoulders with ease like a dead carcass.

"What are you doing? Let go! This is bullshit!" she started yelling.

What she did next took Thor by surprise; she quickly slipped out of his grip and used his back to push away from him with her feet passing his face. Sliding down from his back, she landed in a tuck and stood up with ease. Stealthy and quick was not something Loki, Thor, and Volstagg had expected.

"What is the matter with you human?" Thor yelled as he turned around to grab her again but Loki had handled her as soon as she stood up.

"I would advise you to not fight it." Loki said as he forcefully picked her up bridal style. Rowena groaned and yelled at him as she tried to kick him away but the hold he had was very hard as Loki handed her to Thor.

Again, he held her over her shouder and this time with a good grip. Rowena's glasses fell as she heard it, she yelled in panic, "Wait, I need my glasses, I can't see. Stop I need my glasses!" she tried to hop off him but he had a good grip on her waist. Thor could feel that she had some hips, he squeezed a little making her squirm, "I felt you cop a feel you asswipe!" She growled at him as she hit his back but didn't seem to notice. Volstagg laughed as he walked next to Thor, "Tricky little human." He said to her.

"Mother seeks your presence and you will give it to her." He said while laughing. Loki followed eventually but not before he picked up her glasses, he looked at them and saw that they were a bit worn out with scratched. Then placed them on his face and saw that her eyesight was absolutely awful, everything seemed bigger when he looked through them.

* * *

**Pretty long but not bad.**


	10. The Enemy

**Continuation of the previous chapter**

* * *

As Loki, walked passed Heimdell, he heard him say, "She deserves better and you are not the man." Loki stopped and turned around in intimidation, "Better? A human, deserving better? She doesn't deserve me! That wretched women, is no where in my league and I will be sure she understands that."

"I believe my Prince, that in the long run, she will be of use and to break the binding you must-"

"I've heard this lecture more times then I care." He yelled at him as he clenched her glasses in his hand.

"Then why resist?" saying in a cool calm tone.

"Because I am a God! I am free to do what I choose. If I must I will take it by force!" Loki hissed at him as he laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Then why delve into her mind? You've looked into her memories and for what, to satisfy your curiosity? Why agonize the women?"

Loki laughed at him, "Agonize her? Now, why would I do that?"

"You're mother will be very disappointed to know what you're doing."

"And yet, I have a feeling that she will turn the other cheek."

"Don't underestimate her."

"Lately I have been underestimating my mother, after these tragic events."

"I am talking about the human."

"That human shouldn't underestimate me!" he said in a hateful tone.

"I've watched humans for many years and I have seen that most are weak, not just in physical beings, but in their minds. They are not willing to think, but rather remain idle with their life. It would be easier for most humans to yield to the thought of dictatorship. However, this woman is stronger then most, believing in her own path and guiding her way through life with a mighty fist. Striving to be something bigger then her own mind and is willing to share it to whom ever listens. I suppose that is why your mother choose her." Hemdall seemed unphased by Loki's anger.

"You are being redundant, describing the women of Asgard." He said in a rather irate tone.

"Certaintly, yet, she is not. You've known the woman of Asgard all your life, do you know what a human women is capable of?"

Loki realized what he was saying, this was different and he knew it. This was a whole new territory, he had never met one, and he had only read about them. Never thought them to be of equal intelligence or of any intelligence at all.

"What makes a human so intriguing in your blind eyes?"

"Their desires to see the possibilities in everything, the potential in pursuing knowledge even if it's out of their grasp. The amount of emotions these humans hold is more then I have ever seen in this universe and I feel that I envy them. I believe, we can learn from them."

"Hemdall, have you grown soft for this human? Because if you do, I'll remind you that she is bound to me." Almost sounding territorial.

"It is not jealousy, my Prince, just answering what you have asked."

"Good." Loki said with a sneer and walked away from Hemdall. Having this conversation was only making him hate the human more, he growled as he looked at the glasses in his hand.

"She may be bound to you but is she willing to agree to the terms for your freedom?" Heimdall yelled at him from afar as Loki stopped, he wanted to turn around and say something but he knew Heimdall was right on that. The terms were not probably something Rowena could understand; someone would have to explain it to her but how? Loki continued to walk not answering his question as he himself thought about it.

.

* * *

.

Rowena stood in between Volstagg and Thor, teary and puffy eyed; she tried to make out what was going on around her and what room she was in. Sniffling as she wiped the left over tears on her face, she squinted her eyes and looked at Volstagg, who was staring at her and smiling, like she was a nice piece of meat. Though she couldn't tell what he was doing, it was probably a good idea. Thor on the other hand, who was looking straight ahead, but at what she couldn't tell?

Frigga and Allfather walked in as Thor and Volstagg bowed, Rowena on the other hand couldn't tell what was going on. "Bow for the King and Queen." Thor said as he placed his arm around her waist and pushed her down, making her yelp in surprise. His strength was too much for her that she ended up falling down on the floor. She managed to place her hands on the floor fast enough catching her fall.

"Thor, be gentle with Rowena." Frigga said as she walked towards Rowena and helped her back up. "You may leave Volstagg. This is private matter." The king said to Volstagg, as he bowed and took a glance at Thor, whom gave a small nod to him and left.

"Do not fear us, we are all friends here." She said while touching Rowena's face. Squinting harder to see her face better, yet she knew whom it was, the same lady had brought her to this hell. "Take me back home!" Rowena said bluntly. Frigga was taken back by her tone and stepped away from her.

"That is no way you talk to my Queen." Boomed a loud but ancient voice. Thor shook a little when he heard Allfather scolding her. Rowena gasped in fear briefly, this was not a voice to be reckoned with but it was hard to know who was talking when she couldn't see. Blinking her eyes hard she was trying to make out who said it.

"Who said that?"

"I am the Allfather, I am King Odin of Asgard! You have been summoned here by the Queen and I. Kneel before us." He said in a loud but demanding tone. It was strange that she'd have people telling her what to do when she had no idea who they were.

Rowena chuckled quietly for the first time, which made Odin shocked. "What amuses you human?"

"You must forgive me, Mr. Odin but I am just trying to understand who you are because I can't see you. Forgive me if I don't bow down but I'm from earth and we have no kings to rule over us. Except stupid politicians but that's a different story. I'm not used to the idea of that and if it's all the same, I am not from here. Though in history they would bow to a king out of respect, I can't say I have the same respect for you or anyone here when I was taken by force."

Odin wasn't too surprised by her words but nodded as if she made a point. "I can see why you like her, my Queen, however, we do need to teach her our ways." He said as he pointed his staff at Rowena and it started to glow. Rowena couldn't see what was happening but she could feel it, a burning sensation in her chest sent her to her knees. Clutching at her chest she yelled out, "Goddamn it!" in anger. She knew someone was doing it but she didn't know how.

Frigga cried out for Odin to stop but he ignored her.

Thor stood his ground, he watched her kneel in pain as she flipped her head up and screamed. Rowena thought the pain she felt with Loki was bad, but this was way worse then she could have imagined.

"Father, what are you doing?" Thor yelled, he couldn't keep his ground any more but the King ignored him. Screaming again she said, "Stop!"

"Odin that is enough!" Frigga yelled at him. Eventually it stopped, he could see how frail her body was compared to an Asgardian. Thor rushed to her and kneeled beside her he tried to get her up but she pushed him away and layback to regain her strength.

"That is true power." Odin said, "See human, I made you kneel."

"By force." Rowena quietly said.

"What did you say?" Odin said in a threatening tone.

"You heard me."

"Are you trying to die human?" Thor was shocked by her comment.

"You dare defy me?! The All Father?!"

"You have no power over the soul of a person, the kneel is just a gesture to make you feel like you have power. If you want respect it has to be earned."

Slowly she started to gather her strength, breathing in and out she knew she had to keep her head clear. Being well aware of her actions; defying a king who could very well kill her but with all the rage inside her, she felt like she had nothing to loose. Nothing in life had prepared her for something as extreme as this. It was like dungeons and dragons in reality and she wasn't exactly winning. Feeling a tear fall from her face she wiped it and gave a small chuckle.

"I could die happy knowing that I defended myself with words rather than violence." She expressed out loud, while nodding her head in confidence. "Yeap, I went down fighting with words." She sniffled a bit.

Loki entered the room and saw Thor, consoling the Lady as she lay out on the floor sprawled out. While Frigga started a heated debate with the All Father, "A lesson must be taught! As a teacher she must understand that. This is my Kingdom and she will learn to respect it."

"It was not necessary for you to harm her! Her body is still weak from the incident." she tried to keep her composure but it was hard.

"And yet, her words have recovered and means to unleash it with defiance." He simply said, then regarded Loki's entrance and asked, "Are you ready for this challenge, my son?"

Frigga and Thor looked to Loki to see what he would say. Yet, he never said a word. Walking over to Rowena, he gently grabbed her arms and hoisted her up with ease. Rowena gasped in surprise but didn't object since she didn't know who was touching her. Straightening herself she could see through the blur that someone was in front of her and had an idea, placing something to her face she flinched a bit but was stopped when he grabbed her arm and made her stay still.

Loki could see that she was scared and probably at her wits end. Standing in front of her, he really saw her without the glasses. The human had beauty, he had seen better in his lifetime, but this was different. A rather strange and exotic beauty he would say, she had some white skin but lightly tanned, her hazel eyes were big, her lips had a small shade of red but were rather normal, and her cheeks were a pinkish color. Yet, it was the shape of her round face that made her look much younger then her age. Almost like a child, innocent yet, there was and edge involved to it. Rowena had some thick dark curly hair that would make most women envy her, but not today; it was a complete mess.

"I don't seek a challenge. Just redemption." Loki said as he looked to his parents then to Thor. Placing the glasses into Rowena's hands, again she was taken by surprise; he took a step back to see that she was shaking like a leaf. Any sudden touches she would jump.

Adjusting her eyesight as she blinked a few times she saw Thor first and scowled at him. Then to Frigga who was next to the Allfather, "I have spoken against you. Will you not kill me?" she asked.

The Allfather was in shock, she was seeking death as an escape and he could see it in her eyes. She was in such a state that he almost pitied her. "Well, finish it off," she said as she slowly bowed, "my king." Her words were as if she was mocking him, as she looked up at his face.

There was a look of temptation on Allfathers face and Frigga was concerned, "Odin, resist. She is not in her right mind, let me talk to her."

"But I am in my right mind, lady. I'm just fine." She quietly said as she closed her eyes.

"No, you are far from it and you would do well to silence yourself." Loki warned her.

"I welcome death for my freedom." She smiled while saying in a calm tone.

"How could you say such a thing? I thought you to be strong and amiable? You need to keep still and silence your mouth or I will do it for you." Frigga almost said with a hint of anger.

"Please my Lady, calm yourself. There is no need to talk this way." Thor tried to reason with her as he grabbed her arm to calm her but what she did next to everyone was by surprise.

"Well then let me go!" she screamed at them while jerking away from Thor, "Let me go home where I belong! I don't understand what I am doing here? Why did you take me?" as she started to walk towards them in anger. Turning back to Thor and Loki, "I've been taken from my home, what did you expect?" she started to scream again. Tears were running down her cheek as he breathing became short. It was a panic attack and Loki could feel it. Her heart was beating faster then he had felt and her anger and sadness was oozing out. The blood was flowing in her veins too quickly that her head was becoming rather light.

Rowena looked to all of them, "I had waited for 6 fucking years to finish school and get the job of my dreams and you know what it was? Oh wait, you'll never know because you never bothered to ask me. I had dreamed of this for so long and then I get taken. Why am I even here? Why?" she screamed out loud one more time before she felt herself get dizzy, she swayed a bit as she continued to breath in and out hard.

"She can't breathe." She said to Loki and Loki himself was having a hard time. Grabbing her to try and control her she pushed away, as she continued to sway. The room was becoming harder and harder to see. Trying to concentrate on something she couldn't as she moaned in fear. The room was spinning to quick she almost fell. Thor was quick to grab her, "Calm down. Rest." he told her as he slowly placed her in his arms and knelled down to let her body calm. Placing his hand on her face, Thor, could see how fragile she was when she had snapped. "Sshh, you'll do well to calm yourself." He said as watched her as he placed her close to his arms.

Hyperventilating and continuing to cry, Rowena looked at Thor and then to the ceiling. Loki watched as he she lay in Thor's arms, she was controlling her breathing now and Loki could feel it in his own lungs.

Without saying another word she continues to stare up at the ceiling in a docile and calm demeanor, tears were still streaming down her face. Her face had suddenly lost color and so did her lips. Thor slowly wiped the tears away from her face, "Easy." He said to her. Daring not move in case she stirred up again and caused another scene. Slowly opening her and closing her eyes she continued to lay limp.

Frigga rushed over to Thor and Rowena and placed a hand on her forehead to feel her energy, yet, there was none. It was depleted and she could see it from her face. "Thor get her to the healing room. I think she'll fall asleep soon. Loki," calling to him as he stood there and started to breathe in and out easily.

"How is your breathing?"

"Fine. Just get her to the Healing room before she starts up again." He said as he breathed in hard and exhaled easily.

Thor walked out with Rowena in his arms as Loki followed.


	11. Magic Unknown

**This was one is a little long but I think it's worth it. I will apologize folks, I am very tempted to make this into a mature reading. I have a feeling that most like it this way but I feel like it wouldn't be it's full potential if I don't do it. If you wish to discontinue, I will not be angry. It's only fair, right? I just hope you'll enjoy this one. It gets a little intense, especially for Rowena and Loki.**

**Thank you all for following me and commenting.**

* * *

Frigga finally faced Odin, "You had it in your mind to end her, didn't you?" this time, she was angry and unleashed it.

The Allfather stood silently at first as he walked towards her, "My Lady, she had requested it and I was willing to oblige. However, I needed to see her character. If, Loki, called her difficult, I wanted to see it for my own eyes."

"And you did it by angering her? She's wasn't completely healed and you could have killed her."

"Yet, she is breathing my Queen."

"She is in shock! I needed her to be calm when I would have talked to her about the proposition but you turned into a total disaster. She doesn't believe in Kings or Queens, in their world they do have but they don't have power like Asgard or the 9 realms."

The Allfather chuckled, "Yes, she made it clear. Though she did know the customs that are involved. Though what troubles me is how quickly she wanted her death. Have you noticed her state of mind like that when she was on earth?"

"No! I don't understand why she felt that way. She always came off so strong, I saw how much she enjoyed life."

"Maybe there was more to her then you thought. I do see that she was in fear and anger. Being controlled is not something she takes lightly."

"Indeed, but I saw the look on your face, you were tempted to end her."

"I would not. Be angry with me if you wish but what I did was for the judge of character, you singled out this woman for a reason and now I see why. However, she showed a great deal of emotions that I would feel if I was in the same position. The outcome could've been more easy if you had gone to earth and talked to her, not take her without her own will." He told her, making the queen angrier.

"It doesn't matter now, she's in my hands and I will deal with it." Frigga said, brushing off his advice, "I will talk to her when she had gathered her strength and mind. Then and only then, she will agree to it."

He said as he looked to his Queen with a small smile, "I think she will be perfect for Loki." The Queen was surprised by this comment, "Why do you say that?"

"Because, she is not like most women, I can see it, almost a small reminder of you when I first met you. You were not necessarily the easiest women to woo."

Frigga slightly blushed at the thought and raised an eyebrow, "True, I made you work for my attention."

"Yes and in the end it was worth the work. This, Rowena, she would have been a great Valkyrie or a warrior with Lady Sif."

"True, I heard she was quite the slippery one when she was running away."

"So there is a warrior yet."

"She will be a teacher, not a warrior. I will teach her our ways yet, I have a feeling that she will be singled out by everyone here."

"Then do what you will but do keep this matter of the girl between you and I. If the girl knows that I may favor her, she would think I have grown soft for her." Allfather touched her cheek in a loving manner as she smiled back at him, "You have some work ahead of you and I have no doubt that you will do well to keep her on track."

.

* * *

.

Thor and Loki stood on the side of the healing room as they watched the healers examined her body. As they started to take off her flannel and turned her on her stomach, they saw some scars on her back. They looked rather deep and very harsh. There was a flash in Loki's memory, he remembered seeing her getting whipped by the women and getting thrown into the room.

"Battle scars?" Thor asked as he saw that they extended to her lowed back, when they lifted up her tank top. "No," Loki said, "punishment." He quietly said as they saw the golden light particles slowly land on her back, and started to glow, making the outline of her lungs they observed it, moving as it inhaled and exhaled.

"I've never imagined a human being so difficult."

"I could've told you that in the beginning and now I'm in a rather dire situation."

"Is there anyway to reverse the bond?"

"This is new territory, no God has bonded with a human. Mother has no knowledge of this kind of bond."

The healers were quietly talking to each other as they took watched her vital signs. Two healers lifted her upper body to take off her tank top. Loki and Thor didn't seem phased by this, but Loki did lift an eyebrow when he saw that Rowena had a good size chest. She was not built like most Asgardian women but she had something more that appealed to Thor and Loki.

Thor, eventually acknowledged her body, "She's rather curvy and petite for a human." Loki slowly turned his head to look at him and gave a sheepish grin, "Careful brother, she's not as easy as she looks." Thor grinned and nodded, "It's strange that these humans have such frail bodies, in terms of Rowena, she can't see without her device and her breathing is absolutely awful. Yet, her spirit is very unyielding."

"I call it anger."

"I understand the disposition she's in would outrage her but to defy father? That is very bold of her."

"Bold? More like idiotic. When she wakes, we should hope for a better outcome then the previous."

The golden particles started to mold her body, it seem to emphasize on her lungs and her eyes, as it flashed over and over. The main healer expanded on the eyes and exchanged words with another healer. Slowly taking off her glasses she placed it on the side. Grabbing a small purple bottle she opened it and slowly leaning in to Rowena's face, opening an eyelid.

What happened next caught the Healer off guard. Rowena's eyes opened wide-eyed, seeing the bottle on above her eye that she was frightened, she screamed. Quickly pushing the bottle away from her face and shoving the healer to the side. The other healers were quick to grab her but what she was doing, made Thor and Loki intervene. She was sweeping all their hand movements and hitting a few to the side or shoving them, as she leaped out of the bed and started to move away from them. Where? She didn't know? She just knew she needed to get away but she couldn't see where.

"Get away from me!" she yelled at them, she felt a small draft in the room and realized that she was almost naked.

"Where's my shirt?" she said as she tried to cover herself. From the awful sight she had she could see a silhouette of people in front of her, ready to grab her. In desperation she grabbed anything that was near her that resembled a weapon but found nothing.

They tried to talk to Rowena to calm her down but she was not having it. "Where are my clothes?" she said in desperation while being cornered into the wall.

"We will get you dressed once we've finished the physical." As one of them slowly walked towards her to grab her arm, but when they squeezed it made her more afraid. Rowena grabbed their arm and swept it to the side and pushed her to the side as she rushed to away from the group of people who were in front of her.

Loki found it strange that she was deflecting them in a strange manner, but didn't have time to find out how. Catching her from her blindside, he placed his arms around her arms, crushing her almost. Rowena knew who it was because when he held her she felt slightly warm, "Get off of me!" he yelled at him.

"Careful Loki!" Thor yelled to him while trying to tend to the healers.

Rowena had found strength when she managed to punch his stomach, but Loki didn't feel anything. He just laughed, "Damn mortal, always trying to fight me." His body was pressed to hers and could smell her completely, it was teasing him but he had to remain neutral.

Yet, she felt that his body was saying something else, the feeling she had was strange, and it was radiation off of him. How could she be feeling this? The touch of her skin was making him feel more bonded to her and likewise, she didn't like it though. She knew what he was feeling but she tried to ignore it. Trying to wiggle away from his arms, she yelled, "You're crushing me!" while inhaling hard. Loki placed his an arm below her neck and the other he placed it around her stomach. Holding her with a tight grip but enough to let her breath, "Stay still!" he growled in her ear, "Get the sedative." He yelled to the healers. The feel of her skin was electric and almost sinful, as she struggled in his arms.

Reacting quickly, she stomped on his foot really hard and flipped him over her shoulder. This small human had somehow had strength to lift and flip a God, which took Thor and the healers by surprise. Loki laid on the ground in shock but quickly recovered when she ran passed him. Grabbing a hold of her ankle he jerked her towards him making her fall down and scream.

As fast as she had fallen she felt herself get dragged and heard Loki growl. Loki placed himself on top of her as she kick him and used his thigh to push and slide away, though she couldn't see she somehow knew what she was doing. Rowena was almost successful in escaping but she felt a burning sensation on her wrist that made her stop, it rendered her frozen as she screamed. Loki found the opportunity to place himself on her, hold her wrists down and placing his lower body on hers to stop her from moving.

Rowena was no longer fighting him but was trying to fight the pain. Loki knew that this was not normal, he wrists her burning and he could feel it. She was jerking as she resisted in screaming again, "Why does it hurt so much?!" she said as she writhed under his body.

It was happening, _'She's being marked.' _Most Gods who were being marked had never felt pain but for her this was different. Trying to remove his hands from her wrist, he found himself stuck.

Thor tried to intervene but there was force field around them, "Loki, what's happening?" he was concerned about this. He had never seen this kind of magic and neither did Loki, "I don't know!"

Her wrist felt like it was on fire; Loki struggled as he felt the pain in his hands. Jerking her body she yelled, "What are you doing to me?" Loki couldn't say anything; he was rendered speechless for some reason. There was struggle to try and say something but he couldn't.

Watching her jerk from the pain, she felt another pain in her stomach and this time she screamed really hard. It felt like someone was turning her insides but what really made her scared was that it went to her lower region. Jerking her head back and lifting her body close to his, this was not something she was doing. Rowena's body had suddenly betrayed her as she lifted her hip up to his lower region. Pushing down his hips to hers to control her, he finally was able to let go of her wrist as she sat up again and held onto his armor. For some reason, she could see him without her glasses, as if her vision had somehow been corrected.

Pulling him close to her face, their noses almost touched, her eyes were almost glowing; this was unnatural for a human. Yet, the way she was looking at him as if she was trying to seduce him. Then a grin slowly painted her face as she leaned in close to his lips, Loki didn't try to stop her either but she held him back right when their noses touched. Suddenly he felt something draining him from the inside. A white light from his mouth was coming out and Rowena was taking it into hers. Loki felt like his heart and chest was on fire as he yelled in pain, trying to pull away but she had strength that took him by surprise.

Whatever she was doing, he couldn't stop her, no one could. Though their lips never touched, he felt like she was taking part of him inside her. Yet, how would she know of this magic? Only Aesirs knew of this type of magic and she was just a human. Slowly the pain was subsiding as she inhaled sharply and gave a load moan as she closed her eyes. Loki didn't know why he was slightly aroused by this but he knew he was felt exhausted.

Opening her eyes she looked at him, her eyes were no longer glowing and now, her eyesight was back to normal, it was still blurry and awful. Loki saw what a mess she was, as her chest heaved up and down. She gave a hard swallow and felt a tear come down her cheek. Still holding onto his armor, he could feel her hands shaking and so did her body that it made her let go of him. Catching her in his arms and holding her up to look at her, "I don't know what happened!" her voice was shaky, "I had no control!" telling him as she shook her head and looked down with guilt. Loki helped her down with ease, even though he too was drained of energy he smiled and nodded. "I don't know either, but I know won't forget this." he told her.

Thor kneeled down next to Loki, "Loki, are you alright? Is she alright?"

"I'm alright, except for her, she's weak."

"I'm sorry." She said to him again as she touched his forehead with her hand. Suddenly there was flash in his mind, he could see Rowena in standing in a town square, it was cold since she was wearing a long black coat, high boots, a lovely maroon colored scarf, with mittens on with a cup of hot coffee in her hand. The Town square was filled with lights of all colors, as people passed by with their families and couples holding hands. Though she was alone, she felt at ease, content, and almost at one with herself. Smiling for no apparent reason, she turned her head to look at Loki, who was in the same place as her.

Cocking her head to the side she said to him, "One day, you'll understand but in the mean time, be kind."

In a blink of an eye he was back in the Healing room and Rowena was still on the floor as she moved her hand away, "One day." She said while smiling to him. Then closing her eyes she rested her hands on her stomach, she had fallen asleep.

Thor and Loki grabbed her and placed her on the bed, the healers started to gather around her but before they could touch her Loki had made a quick decision. "Nobody touch her!" he said in a protective way, looking to Thor then to the healers, "No one is to talk about what had taken place in this room. Do you understand? If I hear word of this has gotten out you will be punished in the most severe way."

Thor looked rather angry, "Loki, there is no need for you to act this way. We don't know what happened and they wouldn't know what to say. This was no ordinary magic!"

"Exactly, brother! If word got out about this she could very well be in danger. That's why now one is to talk of this incident and trust me, I will find the one who betrayed their word."

The healers all bowed and answered him with mutters. "Clear the room, now." Commanding them. Slowly they started to walk out, trying hard to keep calm he wanted to yell to hurry up. Once they were gone Loki looked at Thor, "You will be my witness."

"Witness to what?"

"I will erase this memory from her mind. I do not want her to know about this."

"Do you think it wise? Maybe it happen so she can set you free from the binds?"

"Brother, have you not paid any attention to what had happened? She didn't try break free, she found a way to bind me. When I first did the bind, I took a part of her having full control of her but now, she somehow managed to take a part of me."

"I thought when one binds with another, the man takes complete control of the women."

"Though as it maybe, she somehow knew how to take part of me. So in a way, we are even."

"That's impossible!"

"With magic, nothing is impossible yet, this- this is out of my depth."

"How could she possibly know of this magic?"

"I don't know but-" he stopped as he looked at her wrist, lifting it up and tracing the mark that was around her wrist. Then he saw his hands; there was slight amazement in his face. This was different.

"Look at her wrists." He said while lifting her arm to show Thor her wrist, it looked as if a thin branch had wrapped around her wrist tightly with an outline of a beautiful leaf, it was leaf that Thor or Loki had never seen, "she's been marked, but so have I." while showing the palm of his hands that had the same leaf but with a pattern of swirls on the inside.

"This is too much, I don't know if I can keep this a secret, especially to mother."

"Mother will have to know about it but you must not say a word to anyone, not even your Lady Sif."

"Sif is not mine! She's just-"

"From one brother to another, promise me!" Loki said in a rather greedy tone.

Thor paused, his brother was asking for something as big as this and it was strange to him. Slowly nodding his head he said in a low voice, "I promise."

Loki nodded back and inhaled as he placed his hand on her head, closing his eyes, he delved into her mind to find the incident that had happened.

He muttered quietly to himself as Thor watched Rowena slept in peace as she breathed in and out. Loki found the memory and slowly lifted his hand up, there was a white transparent silky string coming out of her forehead. Thor grabbed a small vile that was at a table and handed it over to Loki. Loki didn't touch the bottle, he just slowly placed the string into the bottle with ease and Thor sealed it. Handing it to Loki, he shook his head, "You keep it safe. I'd rather not have it." Loki said.

Thor gave a sigh and shook his head, "I never thought a human could be so hard to handle?"

"If she is human. I'm determined to find out what magic this is. If this is human magic then I need to find out how she did it." Loki said with a small sneer as he watched he sleep. What he had felt for her was not anger just confusion. She had teased him and he knew that this was not like her, or at least, he thought.

* * *

**Yeah. . . hit me. **


	12. The Stages of Grief

**Sorry for the late posts. I have been very busy but I also have been writing a lot. Thank you to all those who are following me and for the eager response for me to post another chapter. Forgive me. Please do enjoy.  
**

* * *

The next day, Loki and Thor waited in the dining hall as their mother instructed them.

"Why did mother summon us?" Thor asked as he sat on the chair while eating an apple. Loki was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, giving heavy sigh he said, "I don't know. However, I have a feeling that it's about the women."

Eating the apple greedily he said, "Is she still asleep?" with a stuffed mouth.

"I don't know."

"Do the other know of her?"

"They may have. I wouldn't be surprised if Volstagg didn't say anything to the others.

"Yes, he's not very good at keeping a secret."

Before Loki could say anything, he heard heavy footsteps coming, Frigga opened the door with a group of soldiers following her from behind, and they seem to be boxing in someone in the middle. Thor stood up while Loki moved away from the wall and walked towards Frigga, they were trying to see who was in the middle.

"Mother." Thor nodded his head, as did Loki when she stopped in front of them. "My sons," she nodded back and turned her attention to the soldiers, "You may move to your positions." She beckoned them. Separating from their formation, there stood Rowena, looking positively defeated, with her head down, her arms crossed, and still a mess; clothes was wrinkled, her hair was in messy bun.

Thor whispered to his mother, "Why is she still in those hideous clothes?" Frigga seemed to have a look of disapproval, "She refused to clean up and change when I gave her a chance."

"I heard that." Rowena quietly said while keeping her head down.

Frigga knew she was still a bit bitter, "Rowena, we made a compromise that you wouldn't get angry." She said in a slightly stern tone.

Rowena was avoiding all eyes that were watching her, "Yes I know." She nodded as she quietly said then mumbled, "Only because you had threatened me." None of them understood what she had said.

"Now that we are here, we can discuss the proposition we have for you." Frigga said as she sat down in her chair, Thor followed after her. Loki, felt obligated to do the same as he sat a chair away from Thor and Frigga. It left Rowena to stand in front of them at the other end of the table.

"Please sit." Frigga gently told her but Rowena stood her ground as she looked away like a child and her arms still crossed. Loki looked at her and saw that she had leather cuffs on her wrist; she looked very uncomfortable in them as she moved he wrist a bit.

"I'd rather stand." Rowena said.

Frigga looked as if she was trying not to look peeved, as she gave small sigh, "If you insist."

Rowena finally looked around the room and saw that there were guards in the doorway, a few out in the veranda and another two at the other end of the long dining hall at the doors. Giving a slow sigh while biting her lip, _'Well damn! They got it all covered.' _ She thought to herself.

Thor had watched her intently and knew what she was doing, "You'd do well to stay where you are." he said as he smiled with a sense of accomplishment. Rowena had it in her good mind to yell but bit her lip a little harder, trying to keep herself quiet.

"We've had some turn of events that have been anything but pleasant and today we can start with a clean slate. Don't you agree?" Frigga asked her. Rowena just gave a small frantic laugh while scratching her head, "Sure, whatever you say?" she said in a sarcastic tone while breathing in hard, forcing herself to remain calm. Frigga and Thor didn't seem to catch on to that but Loki on the other hand did.

"My name is Frigga, I am the Goddess of marriage, fertilitly, motherhood, wisdom and Queen of Asgard."

Rowena nodded and thought, _'Well then, you're useless to me now, since I won't have chance to do any of those.' _It was then that Loki shot her a scowling look and she purposely ignored it. "

Waiving her hand to the left, "These are my sons, Thor," who nodded his head and then waiving her hand to he right, "and Loki." Who didn't acknowledge her and just continued to scowl.

Rowena forced herself to swallow her pride and just nodded to them as she remained with her arms crossed.

"There are questions you want to ask and I will give you the answers if you remain calm."

"Why are they here?" Rowena said rather bluntly.

"Because it was my wish that they attend to this meeting." Frigga said.

"Fabio here looks lost and Prince of darkeness looks like he doesn't want to be here."

"Excuse me?" Frigga wasn't sure familiar with her references.

"Mother, she's mocking us." Loki said in a low but irate tone.

"Are you mocking us?"

"No, I'm simply making an observation." Rowena said with a cheeky smile.

"I don't understand." Frigga sounded a bit annoyed.

"Why am I here anyways? That's the question I've been asking the whole time I've been here. Actually, where am I? Because from what I can gather, I am not on earth and I am on an alien world."

"It's not an alien world, per say. This is the great kingdom of Asgard, where my husband, Odin is the protector of the nine realms."

"You mean the King who tried to kill me?" she said in a rather nonchalant tone while looking unimpressed by what Frigga had said.

Ignoring the comment she had made she continued, "You have been summoned-" Frigga stopped when she heard Rowena snort and hid a quick laugh but cleared her throat to cover up. "here for a task, a task that I feel you are suited for."

Rowena continued to remain where she stood, with one arm on her back and the other around her waist, she felt her stomach grumble, boy was she hungry. Frigga continued to talk about something but Rowena's mind was drifting elsewhere, like how she was going to get home. Suddenly the room fell silent as she looked at the three at the table, it was obvious that Frigga was waiting for her to say something. She had missed whatever she was talking about but didn't care.

"Is there a bathroom?" was the only thing Rowena could ask to get out of the situation.

Thor and Loki both gave a groan of annoyance, "Mother, why did you think she was suited for this? She's dumber then those peasants-" Thor said as he sat back while crossing his arms.

Rowena groaned a bit too to mock them, "Well, then take me back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Frigga said in a slightly stern tone.

"So you're saying you can't or you wont."

"You have not heard my proposition."

"Do I have much of a choice?" Rowena said in a very moody tone. Most women would not be allowed to talk like this to the Queen and Frigga would not stand for it but she needed to remain calm. It was evident that she's not used to being in front of royalty or even respecting them.

"I will be straight to the point. I believe for the good of Asgard, we are in need of knowledge of your home, Midgard. Or as you call it, Earth. I seek information about this new Midgard it has been centuries since we've visited your world and I feel that Asgard should be educated. It has changed over time, that much I can say but I must know how and why. My sons should get the best education and I have watched you for sometime and I believe that you will be great." Frigga said while standing up.

Rowena had listened and slowly nodded after all that.

"What say you?" Frigga asked.

"What?" Rowena was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Are you prepared for this position?"

Rowena had to piece it all together because she didn't just want to give an answer. Closing her eyes and covering her face to think, she finally ran her fingers through her hair. "So. . ." she slowly said while shrugging her shoulder, "like a teacher?" her voice went a pitch high.

"Exactly that. There are many things for us to know about your home."

"So, you want me to be a teacher, here? In this, whatever you call it, Asgard." Rowena said in rather annoyed tone.

"You must understand, the knowledge of Midgardians is limited, there is much to be learned about your ways of living and the dangers that may occur if my sons are to venture into your realm."

Rowena gave a rather annoyed laugh, "Dangers? I think that's the least of your worries. I think we should be the ones worried." There was a hint of sarcasm and Loki spotted it. "You speak rather boldly for a human." it was as if he was warning her. "Well, what do you expect me to do, yield to your every wish? I was just kidnapped from my own home or world, whatever you call it- by a bunch of Gods and you expect me to be just peachy? I'm trying to take it all in. I just passed the state of denial and now, I am angry."

"And yet you speak to our mother in a foul tone?" Thor was butting in.

"Look, high school jock, if you had any brains you'd understand that I am going through a lot and you all seem to be taking this a little too well." Turning her attention to Thor as she clenched her fist hard, her body language could be read by everyone in the room, she was ready to throw a punch.

"The stages of grief." Loki said, standing up from his chair and walking up towards her and looking straight at her with a sneer as she looked away from him.

"What?" Thor asked, he didn't understand what grief had to with it.

"She's relating her emotions with the stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance."

"And bargaining seems to be out of the question." Rowena said, she was tempted to look at Loki to make her point but she was a little scared of what had happened in the bifrost when she looked into his eyes. Loki who stood on her left she took a couple of steps back when she realized how tall he was and how short she was. Height was an issue for her since she was 5'02 and he was, well 6 foot something, maybe more.

"I did not say we couldn't bargain. I can make a bargain with in a reasonable state."

"So how are we going to do this? Must I really wear these?" She said showing her wrist that wore her leather cuffs, "Am I a slave now? I know it's not chainsbut is this what you consider them, because they feel so heavy."

"It was necessary for you, Rowena."

"Why? Am I not a free woman? Do I not have rights?"

Thor suddenly said, "You are bounded and you have no-"

"That is enough Thor!" Frigga was quick to cut him off, while Loki gave him a quick scowl and looked behind him at Rowena, who looked like she caught on to what Thor had said. Loki had the notion that if she were smart enough, she'd start looking into it or questioning it but he wasn't sure. Yet for Rowena, it was a small seed that she had quickly planted in her mind and placed it on the side; just to be sure that she was not caught.

"I believe she is right, I don't expect anyone to be thrilled about being taken from their home world and for that I apologize."

Loki and Thor were surprised to hear their mother, the Queen, apologizing to a low life, a midgardian. Frigga walked up to her in a rather calm comforting way, "You mustn't feel like your freedom has been taken away. I can assure you that you do have it and I want you to never feel that way. We do not believe in slavery, we believe in servitude by choice. If whom ever chooses to leave their position, we will not deny. However, I feel as if I can't let you go. I sense that in the future you will be an asset to our world and you will change the way we perceive life elsewhere. When I saw the way you looked at me when I was in your world, you were very sweet, comforting, and caring. I knew you were absolutely perfect for this task."

Taking Rowena's hand she held it in hers, "I have been watching you for some time, Rowena, you are a very passionate women. Your love for history is absolutely amazing and your knowledge of Midgardian literature is profound. I only wish for you to share it"

It was flattery and Frigga was doing a very good job of luring her in because for the first time, Rowena actually smiled at her. Frigga returned the smile at her and touched her cheek, "Not only will we benefit from this, I believe you will too. Our history and our way of living may just be to your liking."

Slowly Rowena's smile faded, "So I have no choice?" a feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing and she knew it was going to hurt more with whatever Frigga would say.

"Consider this an opportunity that is unlike any other. In time, you will go back home but for now, I would like to see that you comfortable here. Anything you need, you will have and my sons," she said while looking to them, "will provide you protection. Right, Thor? Loki?"

Thor and Loki looked to their mother then at each other, then to Rowena who was avoiding all their eyes and looking past the queen, trying to hold back a sob.

"I will." Thor's voice was deep and proud as he stood away from the table and walked to her, making Rowena jump a little, he looked to Loki for him to say something. Reluctantly Loki said, "You have my word." closing his eyes in frustration.

Wiping the tear that was coming down her face she took another step back, being surrounded by her captors was enough to make her scream.

"Fine." Rowena's voice cracked a bit and shook her head to gather herself. "You guys are messed up." She quietly said to herself while massaging her left temple and closing her eyes. "Can I leave now?" she asked, anger was rising again, "I need to get away for a bit before I have Criss Angel and Fabio punch me for what I'm about to say next." Looking at them would only make it harder for her to keep her calm.

"As you wish, but do keep in mind that we will be watching you at all times."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel better." She said in a high pitch tone while holding back her anger more. Turning away from them, she needed to get some air and started to walk out, _'I can't do this!' _she thought to herself.

Loki heard her loud and clear in his mind, _'Sooner or later, you will have to accept.'_ Responding to her comment.

Rowena quickly stopped and turned around, "Can you stop that?!" she yelled at Loki, whose back was facing towards her. Slowly he turned around with a quizzical look on his face and saw that Rowena was not taking his expression lightly, "You are fucking driving me insane! I can't think without you reading my mind."

Clentching her fist, she walked back to Loki with anger forgetting the fact that she was in a room full of Gods and her tone was not something they took likely with any peasant.

Thor and Frigga looked at them, "What is the matter?

"I can assure you that it's not on purpose." Loki said in a low calm tone while smiling.

His smile was not enough for her to feel relief, shaking her head at him and walking closer to him, trying to intimidate him. "Really? Because no one else is doing it and you seem to be the only one answering me. How are you doing this?" she growled at him.

Loki could feel the anger radiating, her heart was pumping faster and her blood was rushing through her veins, but there was a hint of fear somewhere. Her eyes had turned into a yellow green tone underneath her glasses and it was slightly mesmerizing. Thor was amazed with Rowena since he was smiling at her, however, Loki wasn't showing any expressions but on the inside he was feeling more hate towards her. A mere mortal standing up to him, he knew she was going to be punished some way.

"Loki, what tricks are you playing on her?" Thor asked.

"I'm not playing any tricks, Thor. I believe we are having a connection. I can hear her thoughts and she, likewise. If you must know, this is all new to me." Saying in a calm tone while flashing a warning look to his mother.

"New to you? I'd like to think you are doing this on purpose because you're not defending yourself very well. What did you do to me? Because not only are you in my thoughts, you seem to shove your way into my memories. You know how disturbing that is?"

"You can see into her mind?" Frigga asked Loki, she wore a look of concern.

"I don't know what the hell happened yesterday or two days ago, but that was totally uncalled for, kissing me!"

"You kissed her?" said Thor with a little laugh.

"Something's had to be taken by force in order to save this insufferable human and this is the thanks I receive." Purposely saying to his mother to make sure Rowena could hear him.

"Loki-" Frigga was going to scold him but stopped when she saw what Rowena did next.

Quickly walking close to his personal space she looked at him dead in the eye and said, "Say it to my face, Loki."

Where she had plucked up this courage was unknown to her, she knew she was dealing with "so-called-gods" but she refused to believe she was going to be in shackles, mentally and physically.

Loki had been confronted by countless of warriors and faced some strange things in his life but this was one of the most infuriating situation he has ever been. Just the way she mentioned his name was as if it was poison. Most women he heard call his name were in a privacy of his room, usually in pleasure or in disappointment but this was the first time a women, a human, nonetheless, giving him a hard time.

Staring hard at her, he could see that Rowena was short and he towered her completely. Again, he could feel the hint of fear in her but all he could see was a strong woman or maybe the fear was the thing that kept her talking? Yet, Rowena was standing her ground and wanted to make a point.

A smile slowly painted on Loki's face and it made Rowena slightly flinch.

"Rowena," saying her name in a deep but soft tone, which made her anger diminish faster than she could breathe in and fear to take over the moment she breathed out.

Loki took step closer to her but Rowena didn't move, "On a battlefield, I talk to my enemies face to face, you ask that I say it to your face though you must realize, I am not your enemy. However you are in the presence of Gods, do choose your words more wisely or it may be your last."

Though he said in a way that was appeasing to everyone's ears in the room, for Rowena, it was a lie and she could feel it. The deep piercing look he flashed at her made her heart beat faster, then it had suddenly changed to a calm demeanor.

Frigga intervened by gently grabbing Rowena's shoulders and moving her back, "Rowena, we need to calm down. Let's get you cleaned up. I believe you must be very hungry so prepare yourself for tonight." She told her while leading her to Thor, "Take her to Lady Hil, so she may prepare her for tonight and please be sure to tell Hil to have her wear something beautiful."

"Why can't I wear this?" Rowena asked as she looked at her own clothes.

Frigga tried her best to hold back a look of disgust but covered it with a small smile, "We need to put you in something more, elegant, like a dress."

Rowena said, "But I hate dresses." She scowled at the idea of wearing one. Frigga was slightly stunned, "Yes, but we are expecting you to be more . . ." she looked at clothing and moved her flannel that was unbuttoned. Trying not to make a face she finished, "presentable."

Oh yeah, Rowena knew she didn't like what she was wearing. "What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked while Thor, gave a slight push to guided her out of the door with his hand on her back. "Seriously, they're not that bad." She said out loud as the door closed.


	13. Devil Wears Medieval

**TO MY FOLLOWERS AND FELLOW READERS, PLEASE READ THIS: _I must apologize I have to now make this into a Mature reader content. I have been writing this for some time and I have gotten to a point where I feel my followers may not like what I write. I will understand if you choose not to follow me since it was not fair, placing it as a Teen content and then change it to Mature._ These next few chapters will get very heavy and the content will be very rugged. I again, apologize. **

* * *

.

She watched as Thor started ahead, seeing as in opportunity to make a run but to where? Before she made the move, three guards who were at the door quickly moved to box her in, one in the back and two at the sides, the only way she could go was forward.

"Did you think after the last time we wouldn't learn?" he turned around and chuckled at her. Rowena gave a sigh of annoyance, and then looked to the guards who were waiting for her to move, she said, "Your pants are down." While walking away. Quickly they looked down and realized she was lying. Rowena knew she couldn't run away but at least she kept the guards on their toes. Thor roared with laughter as she continued to follow him, "This human is very amusing. I like you!" he said.

"Well Fabio, I don't like you." Rowena quietly said to herself that Thor couldn't hear her.

"I think we will get along just fine."

"For your sake, you better hope so."

"Come, I will take you Lady Hil, she works absolute wonders on ugly maidens and make them beautiful."

"So you're calling me ugly?" Rowena wasn't offended by this but surprised, _'So what's the standards of beauty, here in Asgard?' _she wondered to herself.

"You are not ugly but you are not beautiful, you are rather plain. With some improvements I am sure you can look beautiful. However, in the eyes of the men here in Asgard, they may regard you of a rather exotic thing."

"So now, I am a thing?! Wow, you're not very good with women are you?"

"You are mistake, I am very good with women. I bed a women at least every night and even then, I am very thankful for the amount of light a candle has."

This made Rowena stop and gave a look of disgust, "My God, even here men are assholes and just as shallow! Well good thing I'm "plain." While making the quotations, "In your eyes because I am not going anywhere near your bed."

"Most women would be thrilled to be in my presence or even in my bed. You are quick to deny me when you've never had me."

"And I am so glad." Rowena closed here eyes while holding her hands up, as if she was praying. Thor laughed at her, he wasn't taking offense to this but he knew a difficult women when he saw it. Sometimes women would just yield to him at the thought of being in his bed, but because Rowena was almost genuine about not wanting to be in his bed made him wonder about her sex life.

"Let me ask you this, Lady Rowena,"

"Oh! Now I am Lady Rowena- wow, that's pretty crazy." Rowena was having fun with this.

"It is respectful that we refer to a women as Lady, especially if they are of rank. Since you are an educator, we will call you Lady Rowena."

Rowena nodded, giving a small smirk at the thought, "If you say so." While shrugging her shoulders as she continued to follow Thor.

"The question I must ask is, if you deny me so easily might I ask, was there a man that you were with that made love to you, most ardently," he asked as Rowena stopped and turned violent shade of red on her face, "most passionately, and in that time you've screamed his name? If you have, please tell me of this man so I may speak with him. I must learn from him. I can understand why you would deny-"

Rowena stopped him, "Wait, wait, wait, what?!"

"A man you've recently slept with, I'd like to talk to him. Human sex most be different from Asgard and maybe you can educate me."

"What?! No! What?! Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"Just earlier you had denied me and now, you're agreeing? I am sure I can make arrangements."

"I didn't say that-Are we almost there? To Lady Hill." She was flustered and slightly disgusted.

"You've not answered my question."

"Look, Fabio-" her tone had changed, it was evident that she was angry.

"Why do you insist on call me that, my name is Thor."

"Fabio, you can't just talk about stuff like that to women! I don't think you realize how uncomfortable it is for someone to talk about their sex life, especially when I don't even know you and you expect me to talk about it?" Rowena was still blushing a shade of red while crossing her arms. It was apparent to Thor that she was protecting herself and was becoming uncomfortable.

"Sex is a natural thing!" Thor said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I know that! It's in our biology and it has been for many, many ions ago and it's survival. The whole primal urge, I get it but you can't just come out of nowhere are start asking me questions like that! Now, where is this Lady Hil?"

Just then a voice from around the corner said, "Someone called?" a tall lady with long black raven hair, wearing an elegant shade of light blue dress that showed part of her shoulder. She was, in Rowena's eyes, almost a Victoria's Secret model. She'd kill the competition if she were a model on earth.

"Ah, Lady Hil!" Thor nodded his head, "Just the women I wanted to see!" Lady Hill gave her hands to him as he delightfully kissed it, making her smile. "My goodness Thor, I am not surprised that you say that to every women." She gave a rather elegant laugh, if there was one. "Now how can I be of help?" she then looked to Rowena.

Rowena gave a sheepish smile and gave a small wave, "Hello!" she said while trying to fix her own hair. This Lady Hil had beauty and Rowena thought that in her eyes she was probably the most horrible thing she had seen.

"Mother had asked that you prepare her for the feast tonight."

"Are we to prepare her for food or to dine?" she teased Thor, as she half smiled at Rowena.

"I don't think a teacher would be delicious to eat, they are far too tough and stubborn." Thor added on to it, making Rowena sneer at him, "I'm not a teacher, I am a historian or at least that's what I wanted to be." She added in a matter a fact tone.

Lady Hill's face changed, "Is this the teacher the Queen told us about?" she observed her clothing and her facial features. "Yes, now make her presentable and beautiful for the court." Thor said then leaned in, "I also insist that you burn her clothes." He quietly said to Lady Hill as she nodded to him.

Rowena heard him but remained silent, _'Oh hell no!'_ she thought to herself.

"Have I ever failed you my Prince?" she asked him.

"Never and I expect you to repeat your work with pride." Thor said as he gave a small nod then turned to Rowena and nodded his head too, "We shall continue this conversation another time."

Rowena raised an eyebrow, "I guess you don't know how to catch a hint." She said to him as she turned her back on him as she followed Lady Hil.

"Now, Rowena, we must prepare you. We must make haste, we have much work to do." Lady Hil said in a rather amusing tone, as she smiled at her. Rowena gave a sheepish laughter, "You really don't have to do this. You could just keep me simple as possible-" She was cut off when Lady Hil had suddenly turned around and stopped her, standing in a rather proud regal position, with one hand on her back and the other holding her dress elegantly, her nose was in the air as she looked down at her. Her facial expression was rather cold, "My dear, we don't do simple." she responded in a cautious low tone, "In my duties, I go above and beyond and I expect nothing but the best. The word simple, disgusts me." She said while leaning in to Rowena, "I will dress to whatever way I see fit and you will like it. I have never failed to impress my masters, my King and Queen and I will tell you they are a difficult to please." Leaning in more she looked deep into her eyes as Rowena leaned back in surprise, "I don't expect to fail any time or this time with a human. Have I made myself clear?"

It was clear to Rowena that this woman took her job to heart and she was cutthroat about it too. It was like; the devil wears prada, except in case the devil wears slightly medieval clothing. Rowena did an uncomfortable nod; she knew that this was going to be hard.

"Good, now to the baths." Lady Hil said with a smile, finally turning away from her and walking away ahead. "I can assure you, we will take care of you and you will look your best tonight. Though, I can't promise your attitude will be very lady like, I will teach you the ways."

They entered a dark hall with soft candlelights illuminating the room; there were two Olympic size pools with hot water. It was a steam pool with women on one side and men on the other, there were men and women naked in the pools while some walked around without a care letting it all hang out. This scene embarrassed Rowena, "Woah! Do they believe in clothes or what?" she said while covering her eyes.

Lady Hil watched her, she had never seen anyone be so embarrassed by this. "Nudity is absolutely natural." She said to her as one man stopped in front of her, "My lady." As he gave a bow. Rowena happened to look at who was talking and realized he too was naked, "Ah, geez man!" she said while turning her back on them and covering her eyes again.

Lady Hil nodded back to the man, "You'll have to excuse the human, I don't believe she's ever seen a man naked."

"No it's not that- it's just- Forget it! Just forget it." She decided to stop before she started to embarrass herself more.

"Please escort this Lady to the changing room." Telling the naked man as he bowed and stood next to Rowena, who winced a bit. Still standing there with her eyes closed she could sense him right near her.

"What? Him? No, why don't you just show me." Turning her attention strictly to Lady Hil to avoid the man next to her as she stepped away from the guy.

"Are you uncomfortable? I suggest you adjust yourself because this is how we do things."

"Yeah, but does he have to be naked?" she said while pointing to him.

"Yes, I quite insist that the men do. Now follow him."

"Why can't I have a girl do it?" trying to plead with her but the man stood next to her again, while waiting patiently for Lady Hil to give him orders.

Lady Hil gave a very stern look to Rowena, "You dare question my work?" she said in rather flat tone. Rowena knew she might not be the person to mess with, so she shook her head, "Look, we just do things differently where I am from."

"Oh is that so?" she said in a rather coy tone, she then stood behind Rowena whispering into her ear she said, "This is my place, my rules." Then she shoved her into the man's arms, which made Rowena scream. As he grabbed her and lifted her up bridal style, "Goddamn it put me down!" she screamed at him while kicking.

Eventually the naked servant took her into a white room that was partially the size of her dorm. Inside had a white long bench with what looked like dressing rooms. The man placed her down, quickly Rowena moved away from him. "Oh God, not this." She quietly said to herself. Just then another man entered the room, he too was naked, making Rowena blush again and close her eyes, "Goddamn it! Why can't you guys just put some clothing?" she shouted at them and turned her back on them while crossing her arms.

They didn't respond, they just stood there watching her. Rowena wasn't sure what they had in mind next. "You can go! I think I got this." She said to them as she turned her head to see if they had left but what they did next made her adrenaline run hard. They both started towards her and started to grab her, one tried to hold her while the other was taking her clothes off, "No! What are you doing? Get off!" she screamed.

.

* * *

Just so you know the next chapter gets a little heavy.


	14. Defending Dignity

**_I would love some feed back if possible. As I had said in the previous chapter, I apologize for not changing it to Mature content earlier. I will understand if you decide not to follow. Thank you for your time._ **

* * *

Loki's anger had slightly subsided after he talked with his mother; he was disappointed that she was going to make a bargain with Rowena. Frigga knew that it was the only way to get Rowena to do as asked. Frigga had to give Rowena something to her in order for Frigga to get what she wanted. This was probably not what she expected but she had to make it work.

There was logic in her thinking and Loki understood what her plan was. Frigga would allow Rowena to go home to retrieve whatever she needed for her stay in Asgard, however she would not go alone. Someone had to go with her to keep an eye on her and to retrieve her if she decides to run. Logically, he knew he'd be the one to go, since they were bound together and when a man and women are bound, they can only go so far without each other and if they do, then one would hurt more then the other. However, in this case, it would be different since they were both bound to each other. It all could be very different, the side affects at least.

Loki had just left the room and decided to prepare for the feast, though he was reluctant he knew it was important to make an appearance. As he started to walk, he could feel something in him. Embarrassment and shyness were overcoming him but why? There was no reason for him to feel that way and being shy was just unnatural. Still walking and passing guards he stopped and felt something else, it was fear. Fear of something. . . or someone? But how could he be feeling this?

Just then he felt like his own heart had stopped, he was suddenly in distress, he could hear a voice say, "Get off!" Quickly he ran where his feet was taking him, he didn't know why but he knew he had to do it. His own anger started to rise, he knew whose voice it was but thought why she was struggling and what had scared her.

* * *

Rowena shoved the man who tried to take off her clothes while the other pinned her down on the ground to get control. Rowena screamed as they struggled against her but she wasn't going down without a fight, quickly she elbowed him in the ribs, but he didn't feel anything so she had to resort to slipping out. Quickly she used her strength to lift up and slip out, the resorted to kicking him in the neck, "Get off of me!" she yelled. Then the other man grabbed her and by her waist and forced her against the wall with force. Again she screamed and yelled, "What the fuck is your problem?!" Holding on to her arms above her head, while spreading her legs open, while the other man got up and started to take shove down her pants but was having a hard time since she continued to kick him.

Through the struggle she seemed to be loosing, because they seemed determined to get her out of the clothes. Rowena's fear was rising and she was ready to freak out but before she was about to start she heard a voice, "Let her go!"

As fast as she was against the wall she was let go by both of the men, letting her fall down.

They moved aside and stood with their head bowed, it was their Prince, Prince Loki. Rowena looked up at him, for once she was grateful to see him but he was staring hard at her as if she disgusted him. "Leave us!" he said in a quiet but hard tone. The two men didn't say a word leaving them two in the room.

Rowena was catching her breath as she leaned against the wall, "Can I help you?" she said to Loki while keeping a tough image.

"It is apparent that **you **needed the help."

"I had it under control."

"Most certainly you did." Loki said in a low tone, "Two men over powering you when really they were doing their task. I expected better from them."

"Screw you." She said to him as she stood up to fix her flanel that was hanging on her shoulder, exposing her skin. It was illuminating and memorizing, something inside him just set him off. All it took was a blink of an eye for Rowena when she felt Loki grab her arms and shoved her into the dressing room.

The dressing room door was big but the room itself was small, it could trigger a panic attack for anyone with claustrophobia. She was shoved inside with Loki right behind as he entered. He blocked the door so she wouldn't leave.

"What they hell is your problem?" Rowena said as she shoved him but he didn't move. It felt like she was shoving a wall, he didn't move and seemed unphased.

Loki just stared down at her, "Take off your clothes." He said.

"No! What is your guys problem with all this nudity?" Rowena said as she was shoved more back into the wall with Loki stepping closer into her space.

"Take it off." Saying in a slow but stern tone.

"No." she said while crossing her arms, "I will not."

Loki was not the least bit amused by her attitude, "I will not repeat-"

"And neither will I! My answer is the same." She growled back.

Loki and Rowena had a stand off in that small room, though she knew that he was going to win this, she was willing to stand her ground. Grabbing her by her flannel colour he ripped it open, making her react quickly but not quick enough. Upon ripping the flannel buttons he shoved it down exposing her shoulders, quickly turning her around with his arms around her to trap her in her own flannel. With his own body leaning into hers, holding her she could feel his breath near her neck, making her suddenly freeze in place. Breathing hard he could smell her, it was hypnotizing. Why did he want her so bad? Why was he doing this in the first place? She struggled in his arms and tried to move back to get him off but Loki seemed to welcome the struggle she was putting up. _'Why do I want you?' _he thought to himself. Rowena heard his thoughts as she stopped breathing for a second, luckily, Loki didn't catch on.

"Why are you so difficult? It's a simple request!" Loki whispered in her ear, Rowena refused to move she was too scared, "What are you afraid of? I would think most women would welcome the idea of exposing themselves, especially to a prince. It's as easy as, one," letting loose of her a bit, "Two," grabbing her flannel, "three." Quickly sliding it off her arms. Rowena didn't see any of this happened, by the time she turned around he lifted up the flannel that was in his hand, "See!" while showing her.

Rowena acted quickly by slapping him in the face, "Royalty or not, you have no right to touch me. You guys may be comfortable with being naked but where I am from, having some decency is important. Granted, there are a few who like being naked but I am all about modesty."

"Especially with that body."

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen better."

"Then why bother me!?" she yelled at him shoving him again but he grabbed her by her wrists and shoved her to the wall. "Why are you bothering me? I feel like you are constantly pestering me! I can't get a moment of peace when I feel like you are angry or in distress."

"What?!" Rowena didn't know what he was saying; where was he going with this?

"Why can't you just follow the instructions that were given to you? If Lady Hil said to take off your clothes, then take them off. If I say to take them off," he leaned in this time and growled, "I don't expect any hesitations!"

Rowena had had enough of this, pushing him a bit away, she stepped on the wall that was behind her with both feet and used her legs like springs, and shoving him backwards making him hit the door, while yelling at the top her lungs. It opened up violently, making Loki fly back and on the ground with Rowena on top of him, with no intention of letting go of her wrists. Landing on top of him she tried her best to punch him but he had a good grip on her. It didn't knock the wind out of him but it did surprise him a bit. _'We have a fighter!' _he thought to himself.

"Damn right I am! I don't go down without a fight." She said to him while growling, "I am not yielding to anyone, especially when they force me to take off my clothes."

Loki had caught a glimpse of her when she was a teenager; in a locker room, a tall man who was trying to rip her clothes off while she was shoved to the wall. Yelling at him to stop she pushed him as hard as she could but she was powerless against him.

Rowena knew that Loki was doing it again, shaking her head while closing her eyes, "Stop it you're not allowed to see that!" she told Loki as she pressed her weight on him but he didn't feel anything. "It's not your first time then?" Loki said with a smirk as he continued, he saw the man had shoved her harder into the wall, hitting her head in to the wall causing her to knock out. Loki watched from the bench, as the man towered over Rowena. It was a hard hit for sure because he saw a stream of blood coming down her face.

What Loki didn't understand was, she wasn't a desirable woman, nothing like a goddess but she had an aura that even made Loki want her. He could see it in the assaulter; he was hungry for her and didn't care about how he was having Rowena. Taking off his shirt and taking off his belt, he laid her out to prepare himself on top of her. The man smiled as he grabbed her face with his hand. Just then she opened her eyes yet, her eyes were slightly unnatural. Her eyes had suddenly turned yellow and her face was no longer had fear, only rage.

This made Loki stand up and come closer, watching as Rowena placed her fingers in her assailants eyes and started to gouge them. The man screamed in pain, she quickly moved away from being on the bottom and stood up with stealth. Punching him in the nose, he jerked his head back and started to bleed. Growling at him and yelling she used both hands to hit his temple nerves to make him dizzy, this man was way bigger then her and was beating him to a pulp. Again, she punched him but this time in the jaw and then kneed him in the chin, causing him to violently jerk his head upwards and fall backwards.

As fast that had happened she felt her body give in, landed on her knees. Rowena was shaking violently while her breathing had suddenly changed; another asthma attack was coming and had woken up from the stupor. She looked at the man and realized what she had done she was in complete shock. Covering herself after having her clothes torn up as Loki knelled beside her. Rowena held her wound on her head and tried to clean it. Leaning against the wall she was still in shock.

"I'm sorry." She quietly said to the man on the ground as blood oozed out of his nose and laid unconscious.

Loki got kicked out of her memory and Rowena shook her head, a sharp pain pierced her brain, which made her dizzy. Taking a chance he quickly shoved her to the side and placed himself on top of her to calm her, "Don't please!" she begged him. Loki quickly covered her mouth and held both hands in one hand. He watched her as he saw her eyes become a little watery. She was a victim, she had always been and whatever had possessed her to fight back didn't make him afraid, just more intrigued by her.

Opening her his mouth to say something, he felt speechless for a bit. What do you say to a woman who was attacked in the past and in the most brutal way possible? Leaning in he said, "Apologizing every time you defend yourself is ridiculous." He told her, while looking into her eyes, "It needs to end." he demanded to her.

Getting off of her, he walked out of the room leaving Rowena inside. Lying down and breathing in and out, it felt like she had exposed herself to Loki, the deepest most brutal secret, she felt naked in her mind and he saw it. Standing up she leaned against the wall, how could he be doing this? How was it possible for him to see in to her memories?


End file.
